This means war
by Mindlessspn
Summary: Dean is used to his quiet life in Lawrence, Kansas until Castiel moves in across from him, throwing off the balance of his entire world. As the pranks get worse, the love gets real. This is a story of enemies to lovers.
1. Chapter 1

**This means war**

Dean stepped out of his home in Lawrence, Kansas with his robe wound tightly around himself and matching slippers on his feet. He inhaled the cool September morning air deeply and exhaled with a large smile. He waved at the elderly couple that walked every morning at the same time as they walked by.

Oh yeah. Today was going to be a great day. Just like every day. He bent down to pick up the daily newspaper and placed it under his arm to head back inside.

He walked around his home with ease and made his way to the small dining room table where his cup of coffee sat readily. The toasters timer dinged indicating that his waffles were ready just like they did at the same time every morning.

He picked them up and placed them on a plate where he proceeded to cut them up and pout syrup all over them. He sat his plate down in front of him by the newspaper and sat down contently.

He ate with no rush and pushed his plate to the side once he was done. He was happy that it was Saturday which meant a much needed lazy day for him.

He picked up the newspaper and scanned quickly through the events that his town called news. He drank his coffee and smiled once it was gone.

Dean walked over to his sink and washed the dishes. Then, went to sit on his couch to watch the morning news. Some may say his life seemed fairly boring and mundane but he had to say the opposite. He liked the routine of it all. There were no surprises and that's exactly how he liked it. What could he say? He was a creature of habit.

He sighed when the news ended so he decided to get up and get ready for his day.

He walked back into his living room cleanly shaven and showered wearing an old pair of blue jeans, a plain black t shirt with a green flannel over it. He sat back onto his couch and rubbed his hands down his legs. What was it that he usually does on weekends?

He goes through this every weekend and he still can't remember. He sighed to himself and flipped boredly through T.V channels. He found a channel playing college football and he found himself thinking about who would make it to the playoffs this year.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash coming from outside. He jumped off his couch quickly and ran outside to see a large Uhaul truck backing up into the driveway across the street and from the looks of it the large crash was the driver taking off his front bumper of his Impala that was parked in front of the curb.

He felt anger flood in his chest for the first time in a long time and next thing he remembers is running over to the Uhaul truck where the driver was getting out. "Hey! You just took off my bumper!," he yelled in annoyance at the man with moppy dark hair.

The man smiled and had the guts to laugh in his face. "Oh, man. These things are huge! Can you believe they rent these out to anyone?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Dude! Did you not hear me? I said you ripped off the bumper of my classic chevy impala!"

"And?," he asked unamused.

"And?!," Dean was nearly screaming.

"Yeah. That's what I just said. Did you not hear me?," he answered sarcastically.

Dean wanted to rip his head off in that moment but he was a civilized person. He'd just exchange insurance and be on his way. He closed his eyes and counted to three before exhaling.

He opened his eyes to see the man with ocean blue eyes staring at him oddly. "Look, you're obviously new to the area so I'm going to give you a pass since we're neighbors but I need your insurance information so I can file a claim."

The man had his arms crossed and was looking at Dean in amusement with a lazy smile formed on his face. "File a claim? Is that how you welcome people to the neighborhood?"

Dean tightened his fist and resisted the urge to swing at the guy even though every bone in his body was screaming at him to do it. "Well, I would've baked you a pie but you mangled my car," he said calmly through gritted teeth.

The man's blue eyes sparkled. He knew that he was he getting under Dean's skin and he was enjoying every second of it. "Here," he said as he pulled his wallet out and dug through it before pulling out three one hundred dollar bills, "No need to get insurance involved."

Dean furrowed his brow and looked at the money in his hand confused. The other man's eyes flashed to something behind him before looking back at Dean, still clearly amused. "You might wanna hurry up and cut this little bit short before someone turns your bumper into scraps of metal in the middle of the street."

Dean whipped his head to see that he was right. He had stupidly left it in the street in the middle of his anger. He took a step forward and watched in horror as a truck hit it head on and dragged it a few feet down the road. His hand flew to his mouth and his eyes felt like they were going to bug out of his head.

He heard the man laughing behind him. "Hey! I warned you," he said through his laughs.

Dean pursed his lips and ran to pick up what was left of his bumper before anyone else could hit it. He walked sadly back to his house and placed the bent up piece of metal next to his Baby on the curb.

He felt eyes on him and was met with blue ones staring right back at him. He had his arms behind his back and Dean could tell he was stifling a laugh.

Dean rolled his eyes, "This isn't over!"

"Best 'welcome to the neighborhood' gift ever," the man said amused.

Dean tried his best to keep his lip from twitching upwards in anger. This was the guy that bought the house across from him? No. He couldn't do it. He needed a plan to get this guy out of his neighborhood.

He took quick strides across his yard to his front door. He could still feel the strangers eyes still watching his every move. He turned around to see him give him a small wave. Was he taunting him now? The bastard.

He tried not to think of the way he could see the color of his blazing blue eyes even from across the street.

Dean shook his head and walked inside his home, making sure he slammed the front door hard. Who was this guy? Whoever he was he wouldn't be here for long. Dean would make sure of that.

XXX

The next day his plan was ready but first he needed to do a lot of surveillance with the help of his best friend, Charlie, of course.

They sat in his dark living room so the man across the street couldn't see them watching him from the large window. He finally finished moving all his stuff inside and now all Dean needed to figure out was his routine.

"I don't know, dude. This seems a little over dramatic don't you think?," Charlie asked and shoved a stack of chips into her mouth.

Dean shook his head and adjusted his binoculars into place. "Absolutely not. I can't have someone ruining this neighborhood. Not to mention the entire sake of our town."

Charlie rolled her eyes and plopped down next to Dean on the hard wooden floor. "Its nine thirty p.m. on a Sunday night. Don't you have work in the morning?"

Dean scoffed and shook his head. "I'm the boss. I can come in whenever I feel like it but this is about something more important, Charlie. This is about revenge."

Charlie threw her head back with laughter. "Are you serious? I think the last time you got 'revenge' was when Raphael keyed your car in high school!"

Dean shrugged nonchalantly, "Mhm. And the next day I put sugar in his tank and he never messed with me again."

"Shutup!," she hissed as she took the binoculars from Dean and readjusted them herself.

"What do you see?," he asked impatiently.

"It looks like he's going to sleep. All the lights are off in his house," she replied and dropped the binoculars so they were now only hanging around her neck.

"Okay. So I figure we start off with just the classic TPing his tree out there and then we gradually move up to more intense pranks on him. He'll be out of here in no time," Dean instructed with excitement clear in his tone.

"I don't know, Dean. I mean we're twenty-three now. Don't you think it's all a bit juvenile?," she asked with hesitation.

"Charlie," Dean started, "When that guy was picking on you in eight grade for being a lesbian, who was the one that filled his locker with shaving cream and hair?"

Charlie fought a smile, "You did."

"And who was the one that had to flirt with that cop to stop you from getting arrested?," he continued.

Charlie smiled, "You did but you did give him the phone number to the rejection hotline."

Dean nodded and smiled fondly, "And I'd happily do it all again because it was for you. Now are you going to do this for me?"

Charlie paused and thought for a minute before taking the binoculars off around her neck and standing up quickly. "Lets do this, bitch."

XXX

"Shh!," Dean hissed at Charlie an hour later as they crept into the strangers lawn.

Charlie gave him an apologetic smile and carefully opened the backpack filled with toilet paper. She handed a roll to Dean and took another one out for herself.

"Are you sure you want to do this?," she whispered, "I mean, you are a mechanic with your own shop and the guy did give you three hundred bucks to make up for it."

"No," Dean whispered back, "Because first he's taking off my bumper and the next thing you know my house is on fire. We're doing this."

Charlie nodded sullenly and threw her toilet paper roll into the tree where it wrapped around a branch and came back down. She caught it easily and began wrapping the tree completely in it.

Dean smiled and gave her a thumbs up as he got to work himself. Six toilet paper rolls and fifteen minutes later and their work was finished. He and Charlie ran across the street quickly and burst into a fit of laughter as soon as they closed his front door softly.

"Oh man! I feel like I'm in high school again," she laughed and wiped away a tear.

Dean nodded, "See?! I told you it would be fun. I just wish I could see the look on his face when he sees it tomorrow."

Charlie laughed again and shook her head. "This has been fun and all but I've gotta get going. Cant make Dorothy wait up."

Deans heart sank. "Oh. Right. Yeah, go. Thanks for helping me out tonight."

Charlie hugged him tight, "No problem. And call me when it's time for phase two."

Dean nodded, "You got it," he said and closed the door behind her.

He turned back around to face his empty home where he was once again reminded that he was utterly alone.

XXX

Dean felt refreshed after his usual routine of breakfast, coffee and a shower. He felt giddy as he practically bounced outside to go to work.

He opened his door where his eyes immediately landed on the stranger who was leaned up against the tree still covered in his and Charlie's work. He smiled proudly.

It looked even better in the day time the way the steady Autumn wind blew against the flowing toilet paper wrapped along the branches. Dean tried to ignore the man's steady gaze as he walked to his car.

"Hey," the man said calmly.

Deans eyes head shot up and they made eye contact. The man squinted. "I'm Castiel. We never got to exchange pleasantries yesterday."

Dean furrowed his brow but cleared his throat. "Uh, I'm Dean."

Castiel gave a lopsided smile and gestured to the tree he was leaning on. Dean stood his ground and shrugged but there was a small smile playing at his lips.

Castiel raised an eyebrow, "Oh, it is so on."


	2. Chapter 2

**Game On**

The next few weeks went by surprisingly without an incident. Dean was sure that Cas only said that to make him paranoid but it absolutely was not working.

He walked out of his house on a Saturday afternoon to go check his mail. He was expecting Charlie over soon to go over their phase two in getting Cas out of the neighborhood.

"Hey, Dean," came a thick southern drawl that he knew so well.

He smiled and turned to face his neighbor and friend, Benny. "Hey, man. What's going on?"

Benny avoided eye contact with Dean as he handed him a few magazines that were folded underneath his arm.

"I must have received these on accident," he said embarrassed.

Dean looked down and flipped quickly through the gay porn magazines that had Deans name on the front of them. He felt his face heat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"These," he said awkwardly gesturing to the porn in his now sweaty hands, "These are not mine, man. There must have been a mistake."

Benny pursed his lips and nodded. "Yeah, okay. I gotta get going," he said quickly before turning around and practically running back to his house.

That was weird. Everyone in town knew Dean was bi. It wasn't like it was some big secret. He shook his head and glanced across the street to see Cas smiling knowingly.

"Wow. Looks like you need to be more careful about where you send your mail to you dirty dog," he said sarcastically while fighting a laugh.

Dean gripped the magazines tightly in his hand. "Oh, you think that's funny?"

Cas raised his hands defensively. "Hey, who am I to make fun of someone's sexuality?"

How did he know? Or was he just messing with him now?

Dean did his best to puff up his chest to seem intimidating. "Game on."

XXX

"You have to admit that's pretty funny," Charlie giggled on Deans couch while flipping nonchalantly through the magazines.

"It is not," Dean bantered back. He started turning red again.

"Are you sure this isn't just some game on the playground? You know, picking on each other cause you like each other," she suggested.

Dean shook his head quickly. "No. No way. I don't like that guy and who says he's even into guys anyway."

Charlie raised a suspecting eyebrow and stopped what she was doing. "Oh, so you do like him."

"I do not!," he defended himself.

"Someone's defensive," she smirked.

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. "What am I going to do?"

Charlie opened her mouth to suggest something but was interrupted by the pounding sound of music that was now shaking the walls of his house.

"What the hell?," he muttered and stood up to see where the noise was coming from.

He walked outside and watched as the street flooded up with dozens of different cars pulling up along the street. "Oh, hell no."

He ran across the street while dodging cars until he reached Cas who was greeting people at the door.

"Dean," he smiled widely, "I don't remember inviting you."

Dean frowned and crossed his arms while trying to ignore the feeling that shot through him when Cas said his name. "And I don't remember anyone telling you that you could have a loud house party. We have elderly neighbors, you know."

Just then the older neighbors that power walked every morning came and gave Cas a hug. "Thank you for the invite, dear."

Cas kissed both her cheeks and moved out of the way so they could go inside. "Have fun, Mr. And Mrs. Johnson," he smiled.

Dean stood there with his mouth hanging open.

Cas raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Looks like the only elderly neighbor I have here is you."

Dean closed his mouth quickly then opened it up again to say something but no words would come out.

Cas smiled triumphantly. "Go enjoy your magazines tonight. They're on me," he winked suggestively.

Dean furrowed his brow and turned on his heel, stomping away angrily.

"Cas- two. Dean- one," Cas commented smugly.

Dean gave one last look over his shoulder as Cas waved. Dean tightened his grip on the door handle and slammed the door shut as he entered his home.

"What happened?," Charlie asked sitting up off of the couch.

"He's such a dick!." Dean groaned as he sunk down onto the couch.

"Aw, is someone mad he didn't get invited to the party?," she mocked.

"Shut up," he grumbled. "You didn't either."

Charlie bit her lip and looked away. "Actually..," she said guiltily.

"What?," he spat bitterly. "How do you even know him?"

Charlie looked down like a child being chastised. "Well, I guess I should have told you."

"Tell me what?"

She bit her lip and looked up at Dean with large, doe eyes. "I kind of work with him."

"Um. You what?," Dean asked. Maybe he heard her wrong or something.

"He teaches in the classroom next to mine," she admitted.

"I see," he said bitterly.

"Dean," she started and touched his arm lightly.

"Its okay, Charlie. I just wish you would've told me earlier," he said as he stood up and began to pace in front of the couch.

"God. I suck. I've been the worst friend," she groaned and slumped further down onto the couch.

Dean stopped pacing as an idea formed in his head as if a light bulb had just turned on. "No! It's actually a good thing. I mean, imagine what we could do to him at work."

"How about we just focus on right now? This guys pretty good."

Dean rolled his eyes but reluctantly agreed. The pounding of the bass was deafening. "How are the Johnsons over there?!," he yelled when the music got louder.

Charlie shrugged and put two couch cushions on both sides of her head to block out the noise.

Dean's eyes flashed to the coffee table in front of him where the magazines were still folded. He smiled and took Charlie's hand to pull her up.

"To the den!," he yelled.

She nodded and ran down the hallway to Dean's den at the back of the house. He shut the door and let out a sigh of relief when he couldn't hear anymore of that terrible pop music that was drowning out his living room.

He plopped down on the black leather recliner by the door and pulled out his cell phone.

"What are you doing?," Charlie asked curiously and sat on the couch next to the recliner.

"You'll see," he said ominously.

"Uh, yeah. Hi. I need to order a police officer to a party going on right now… Yeah… the address is 2301 Marshall Cross street.. Perfect. Thank you," Dean said into the receiver then pocketed his phone.

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Did you just order a police officer?"

Dean smiled proudly. "I sure did. Let's go see his face when he gets there!," he said excitedly while pulling Charlie by her arm.

"Okay. Okay," she agreed.

Dean and Charlie sat quietly on his front porch swing mostly because they still couldn't hear each other over the loud music.

Dean watched as all his friends entered and exited Cas's house. Maybe there was a reason he never got invited to anything anymore. Was he not fun anymore?

He crossed his arms when his old friend, Jo, stumbled out of the house with another friend, Ash, holding her up. They were both laughing and holding red solo cups. Just having the time of their lives. Why was he jealous?

Charlie patted his arm quickly pulling him out of his depressing thoughts. His mood flipped a switch when he saw what Charlie was pointing at.

A tall, buff brunette police officer was walking right up to the door. Dean stood up and walked slowly to the front of his lawn to see the interaction better.

Cas was at the door arguing with the man briefly before… smiling? And inviting him in? He watched in shock as the man made his way to the living room and began dancing and stripping in in the middle of it.

"Holy cow! You ordered a male stripper?!," Charlie cried out over the various shouts of women across the street mixed with music.

"It was a joke! Why did it backfire?!," Dean yelled back.

"Gonna have to do better than that!"

Dean looked in front of him and saw Cas standing there smugly.

He shook his head and laughed. "I'm not afraid of my sexuality but thanks for the present!"

Dean felt his heart skip a beat. He forced himself not to think about how his palms went sweaty every time Cas came near him. He hated him. Didn't he?

"You just started a war," Dean commented.

Cas's blue eye got brighter under the moonlight. Dean swallowed the lump down in his throat when Cas stepped closer to be in his face.

"I'm just getting started."


	3. Chapter 3

**Personal**

Dean wiped the sweat that was pouring down his face with the bottom of his shirt. He was in his zone right now and currently working on replacing the radiator on a PT Cruiser.

He was faintly aware his entire stomach was showing but he was in the comfort of his shop. He let his shirt drop as he looked around.

He looked into familiar blue eyes that seemed to be focused on him. He gasped slightly from being caught off guard.

"Jesus Christ. What are you doing here?," Dean asked half yelling.

Cas looked embarrassed like he had been caught doing something. His eyes dropped to the floor. Why was he ignoring him? He was in his shop for crying out loud.

Cas still didn't say anything. "Can I help you with something?," Dean asked while eyeing him up and down.

He had on slacks with a white button up shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Dean focused on the red and white tie that hung loosely from his neck. He guessed he was just getting out of work.

His hair was a beautiful mess as if he had just rolled out of bed. But Dean was definitely not checking him out. Nope. This was his nemesis.

"I- my car broke down," Cas finally muttered with his head still hanging low.

Dean crossed his arms and smirked. "And you need my help?"

Cas nodded and continued to stare at his shoes. Dean felt guilt swell up in his chest. Wasn't he just being a cocky bastard not even two days ago? Now he wouldn't even look at him.

"Maybe I should just give you three hundred dollars and let you fix it yourself," Dean said. He just couldn't help himself.

Cas seemed to recollect himself. He shook his head and Dean felt more guilt when his eyes showed how hurt he really was. "Never mind. I really don't need your help," he replied and turned to leave.

Dean stuck his hand out quickly and grabbed his forearm to pull him back inside the shop. Cas spun on his heel and bumped his chest into Dean's.

Dean stared into his eyes and let his eyes flick to catch a glimpse of his perfectly pink, chapped lips.

He licked his lips and stepped backwards once he was sure Cas could stand up on his own. He coughed nervously and ran a hand up and down the back of his neck.

"So, uh, why don't you show me your car?," Dean suggested.

He felt uncomfortable in the small shop. The tension between him and Cas was beginning to be too much for him. What he needed was some fresh air.

"Its out here. I had to get it towed," Cas replied and walked outside.

Dean looked around the small parking lot. "I thought you said it was here. All I see is a crappy Hybrid."

"That _is_ mine," Cas said rolling his eyes.

Dean whistled lowly sarcastically. "Well, thank God you keep that thing in the garage."

"Can you fix it or not?," Cas snapped.

Dean held his hands up defensively. "Alright. Alright. I'll see what I can do. Do you have a ride home?"

Cas furrowed his brow. "No. I was just going to walk home. Its not too far."

"It's three miles," Dean pointed out.

Cas shrugged. "It's nice out."

Dean sighed and shook his head. "Come on, man. Just let me give you a ride. Were neighbors and I was about to close up shop anyways."

Cas thought it over before nodding his head.

Dean smiled and tried not to think about how adorable Cas looked right now. Or the way just looking at him made his stomach do flips.

XXX

"So, what brought you to Lawrence?," Dean asked as he started up his baby.

Cas buckled himself in and just looked generally uncomfortable. "New opportunity."

Dean nodded and pulled out of the parking lot. He waited for Cas to say something else but he never did.

He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and hummed to the rock music playing through the speakers with a smile on his face.

Cas smiled. "Aerosmith? Really?," he teased.

"Hey! Who can resist Steven Tyler?," Dean said with a smile.

They drove in silence for another mile with only the sound of 'Angel' playing softly until Dean started singing along quietly.

"I want your love- let's break the walls between us," he sang quietly while focusing on the road.

Cas rolled his eyes but couldn't resist. "Don't make it tough- I'll put away my pride," he sang along with Dean.

Dean laughed as they sang the chorus together at a stoplight. He didn't even care about the weird looks he was getting from pedestrians or the people in the car next to him. For the first time in a long time he was having fun.

"You're my angel come and save me tonight! You're my angel come and make it alright!," they sang as they brought their heads closer together.

Cas laughed and Dean had to admit he loved the way he looked so carefree. Cas's eyes flicked to Deans lips and he visibly swallowed. Before he could do anything the shrill sound of Cas's phone rang over the music.

Cas looked apologetic as he took his cell phone out and answered it.

Dean turned down the music so Cas could hear the other person. That was the only reason. Not because he was nosy or anything.

"Hey…um I'm going to be home soon," he mumbled into the receiver while glancing at Dean.

Dean pulled into his driveway and put his car in park while Cas continued his conversation but made no move to get out.

"Uh, yeah. We can do dinner tonight…Okay…I love you, too, Gabriel," Cas said with embarrassment.

Dean felt like his heart had stopped beating. Gabriel? His boyfriend that he loves? He swallowed down the large knot that formed in his throat. How could he ever let him get under his skin like that? He was an idiot.

"See you tonight," Cas said as he put his cell phone back into his pocket.

Dean clenched his jaw. "Why are you still here?," he asked bitterly.

Dean watched as Cas's face fell. "Oh. I'm- I'm sorry. I guess I'll get going then," he stuttered and opened the passenger door to leave.

"Yeah. Sounds like a good idea," Dean commented and slammed his door shut.

Cas pursed his lips. "Why are you such a dick?," he asked slamming his own door.

"Me? I just gave you a ride home in the car that you tried to destroy," Dean cried defensively.

"I told you that was an accident," Cas shot back getting angrier.

"I just don't understand why you wouldn't exchange insurance info with me."

"Yeah. You wouldn't understand," Cas said backing out of Deans driveway.

Dean said nothing and watched as Cas walked angrily across the street. He turned back around and faced Dean with his arms crossed. "That's why you have no friends. Because you push people away. Have fun with your miserable life," Cas said coldly and walked inside his home.

Dean tightened his fists up. He wanted to scream. He wanted to puck something or someone. This guy was so infuriating.

He sighed and walked inside. Then, he closed his eyes and leaned against the door because he knew deep down that everything Cas said was right.

XXX

Dean was putting the finishing touches on his prank for Cas. He thought about calling the whole thing off but that dick had it coming after yesterday.

He should be expecting Cas soon to pick up his car and if it all went well he wouldn't even notice until he got home hopefully.

Dean took a step back to admire his work. He had tore out some pages from the magazines that Cas had sent him and taped them up and down the entire right side of Cas's Hybrid.

The pictures ranged from dudes giving other dudes blow jobs to full on penetration. The faces of the models were twisted in pleasure. Dean felt his own dick twitch in his pants as his mind drifted to imagining what Cas would look like underneath him.

He shook his head and coughed nervously. He needed to get it together.

He parked the car horizontally with the right side showing only so Cas would just get in and drive away. He smiled to himself. He was a genius.

And just like clockwork, a car pulled up with Cas sitting in the passenger seat. Dean felt his jaw clench again when he noticed the golden haired man driving him around.

They both stepped out together. The man held his hand out to Dean. "Hey there! Thanks so much for fixing Cassie's ride. Now I can stop driving his ass around."

Dean shook the man's hand firmly and smiled tightly. "No problem," he said unattached.

Is that really how Cas's boyfriend talked to him? He couldn't help but think about how much better he'd treat Cas.

He shook his head and reminded himself over and over how he hated him.

"How much do I owe you?," Cas asked pulling out his wallet out of his back pocket.

Dean held his hand up. "Nothing. It was just a loose cable on the engine. Its fine."

Cas tilted his head but put his wallet back up. And it was really _not_ endearing and adorable at all. "Are you sure?," he asked.

"Positive."

"Okay. Well, thank you, Dean," he said sincerely.

Dean smiled but it was meant more for himself. He couldn't wait to see his face when he realized what Dean did to the other side of his car.

"Oh and this is my brother," he said gesturing to the man who was smirking and looking Dean up and down. "Gabriel."

"Uh, G- Gabriel?," Dean stuttered.

Gabriel was his brother? Dean felt like the weight on his chest had lifted. But then came crashing back when he remembered what he did to Cas's car.

"That's what they call me," he said with a continued smirk.

"Oh. Uh. Nice to meet you," Dean managed to say.

Gabe nodded. "Likewise, Romeo. I'm going to get going."

Cas nodded as well. "Okay. Thanks for the rides."

"Anything for my little bro," he said back with a sly wink to Dean before getting in his car and leaving.

Cas turned back to Dean when Gabe's car disappeared down the road. "He's usually a bit more intolerant than that," he commented.

Dean nodded but said nothing. He handed Cas his car keys and watched as Cas placed a hand on the door handle to get in.

Dean felt the guilt begin to weigh heavy on him again. He reached out and closed the door quickly. Cas looked up at him with a confused but angry look.

"Wait, Cas," he started. He changed his mind. He couldn't go through with it.

"Save it, Dean. I don't need anything from you. So please just let me leave," he said cutting Dean off.

Dean nodded sadly and backed up. "Fine," he mumbled.

He watched as Cas got in and drove out of the parking lot. He could hear cars honking a few seconds later. Most likely at what was on Cas's car.

He threw his head back and closed his eyes. He just pulled a great prank. But instead of feeling joy like he usually would all he felt was empty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Up a notch**

Dean stayed a bit longer than was necessary at the shop. He didn't want to go home and see Cas or his house. Maybe he should be the one to move.

He shook his head. He knew he was being dramatic but he didn't want to face Cas. He opened the door that led to his small office.

He sighed and ran a wary hand through his hand before plopping down in his chair.

He glanced at the framed picture on the corner of his desk. He picked it up and looked it over fondly.

It was an old photograph from Deans high school graduation. His little brother, Sam, was fourteen then. Dean smiled in the middle of the picture in his forest green cap and gown. He had his mom on one hand and his dad on the other. Both were smiling proudly.

Sam stood in front of Dean laughing with his eyes closed. It was before he hit his freakish growth spurt. Dean ran a finger down his mother's face gently.

A teardrop splashed her face and ran down to the frame slowly. Dean blinked and brought his hand up to his now watery eye. He hadn't even realized that he had been crying.

He picked up his cell phone that was sitting in front of him and dialed the phone number quickly before he changed his mind.

He picked up after two rings and Dean let out a shaky breath when he heard the comforting voice on the other end. "Hello?," the voice repeated into his ear.

Dean sniffled a bit before running a hand down his face. "Hey, Sam," he said softly.

"Dean. Is everything okay?," Sam asked with worry clear in his voice.

"Yeah. Of course," Dean answered.

"You don't sound okay," he pointed out.

Dean shook his head to himself and smiled. Only his brother could decipher him so easily even with two thousand miles in between them.

"What? I can't check up on my favorite little brother?"

"I'm your only little brother," Sam said. Dean could hear it in his voice that he was rolling his eyes.

"Now, tell me what's wrong. Don't make me kick your ass. You know I can," Sam said in his best stern voice.

Dean rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself. "I don't know about that, Sam."

"Dean," Sam said seriously.

Dean closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose while sighing into the phone. "It's just- when did I become so unlikable?"

Sam laughed, "Really, dude? That's what got you so upset? Is someone not reciprocating your feelings?"

"Don't make this a chick flick moment," Dean snapped. "I'm just saying that I'm starting to notice how everyone in this town seems to be avoiding me."

"You're just now noticing that?," Sam asked all teasing now gone.

"What did I do, Sam? What's wrong with me?"

Sam sighed. "Nothings wrong with you, Dean. But do you really want my honest opinion?"

Dean leaned back in his chair and placed his free hand behind his head. "Give it to me straight."

"Its been three years, Dean," he said quietly.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with it and you know it," Sam replied honestly.

"So what? A guy can't mourn the death of his parents anymore?," Dean asked starting to get agitated.

"That's not mourning. That's just you being pissed off at the world and shutting everyone out. When are you finally going to let someone in?"

Dean rolled his eyes and groaned. "Dude, I thought I said no chick flick moments."

Sam laughed lightly. Dean could imagine him shaking his head and smiling into the phone. "Yeah. You love chick flick movies."

Dean leaned forward in his chair and stared down at the photograph. He smiled softly before nodding to himself. "You're right. I do."

"Then what's stopping you from getting what you want?"

Dean sighed again. Damn his brother for knowing seemingly everything. "He hates me," he said softly with his voice cracking at the end of his sentence.

"I'm sure he doesn't," Sam replied confidently.

"How would you know? You didn't see his face when he told me to leave him alone. And, Sam. I screwed up so bad."

"Tell me what happened," Sam demanded.

Dean took in a deep breath. This was going to take a while.

XXX

Dean stepped out of his shop and locked the garage and doors before pocketing his keys and heading for his car who gleamed beautifully under the moonlight.

It was already eleven p.m. but it was only because he was definitely avoiding Cas. He took in Sam's words as he repeatedly called him and idiot and told him to get his shit together. But he couldn't be mad. He was right.

He'd apologize to Cas but not tonight. He considered going on vacation just to avoid him further but that would mean that Cas had won and he couldn't under good conscious let him.

He pulled into his house and let out a sigh of relief that Cas wasn't standing in his driveway waiting for him. He shut off his car and sat in silence before resting his head on the steering wheel and closing his eyes tightly, imaging he was far, far away from Lawrence.

He heard the faint sound of something tapping at his drives side door. He ignored it and blew it off as being leaves rustling. He kept his head down, plotting his escape from Kansas.

Was that scraping? The sound persisted but got louder the longer Dean ignored it. He lifted his head quickly and slapped the steering wheel hard before turning to his left where the sound was coming from.

"What?!," he yelled in frustration although he didn't expect an answer.

He jumped into the passenger seat and screamed at the top of his lungs when he saw what was making the sound. He had his hands balled into fists in front of him while his legs were still in the drivers seat.

His eyes widened as the thing outside his car started laughing before taking off the mask. Was that Gabriel? Dean shook his head and sat up before sliding out of the car and slamming the door.

More laughing was coming from the front of his car. Dean looked over to see Cas with a hoodie over his head and his cell phone in the air.

"What the hell, man?!," he yelled at Gabriel who was still holding the mask and laughing.

Dean got a better look at it and noticed it was the cliché 'Scream' mask. He really was an idiot.

"Classic," Gabe said while wiping at his eyes.

"Did you record this?," Dean asked angrily while walking over to where Cas stood.

Cas smiled knowingly and shoved his phone in his back pocket. "That's for me to know and for you to definitely find out."

Dean pursed his lips and twisted Cas to try to pull his cell phone out. Cas laughed and twisted in Deans arms. Dean would've been fighting a smile right now if he wasn't so damn angry.

Gabe pushed Dean and Cas's chest so they would separate. "Come on. If you wanna touch his ass, you're going to have to buy him dinner," Gabe commented gesturing to Cas who was still smiling like he had just won at life.

Dean clenched his jaw and crossed his arms while staring between Cas and Gabe.

"By the way, great prank you pulled on me today. Was that supposed to be funny?," Cas asked while tilting his head with a lopsided smile.

"No," Dean said easily.

Gabe and Cas gave each other confused looks while shrugging. Cas turned back to Dean and squinted his eyes.

"It's hilarious," Dean concluded.

"Mm. Yeah. But not as hilarious as watching you scream like a little girl in your big manly muscle car," Cas replied.

"You got help from your brother," Dean pointed out.

"Well, they don't call me 'Trickster' for nothing," Gabe said with a cocky smile of his own.

Geez. This must be where Cas gets it from. Dean rolled his eyes. "So, you two really waited for me for _six_ hours?," Dean asked incredulous while pointing between them.

"Uh, it's called dedication, Dean," Cas said.

"Its called a restraining order with both your names on it," Dean said pushing past them to get inside.

"What are you afraid of?," Cas called out right before Dean got up to his porch.

Dean furrowed his brow and stopped in his tracks. He felt like he had stepped into a twisted episode of Dr. Phil today. Why is everyone so obsessed with getting him to admit his feelings?

Dean turned around with his arms crossed across his chest. "Not a damn thing," he said in his best macho voice.

"I can change that," Cas said before winking ominously and walking away with his brother.

Dean shook his head and leaned against the pillar on his porch. He watched as Gabe head inside the house and he watched as Cas turned back around for another look at Dean.

Cas puckered his lips and blew Dean a kiss under his own porch light. Dean raised an eyebrow and felt his heart pound heavily in his chest.

Cas smiled to himself and went inside. Dean stood still not able to take his eyes off of Cas's house even after all his lights turned off.

He sighed to himself and turned around to go into his own home. What was he getting himself into?


	5. Chapter 5

**Dreamin'**

 _Cas stood in front of Dean in a elaborated black and white masquerade mask. Dean smiled wearing his own light blue and white mask with a large blue feather on the side of his face._

 _He ran his hand down Cas's face gently. Cas leaned into the touch of his hand softly._

 _Cas closed his eyes and looked back up at Dean with scorching blue eyes. He swallowed nervously. Their faces only mere inches away from each other now. Dean leaned in slowly and cupped Cas's face with both of his hands._

 _Deans eyes darted to Cas's plump lips waiting for him to take them in his own. Dean licked his lips while his heart beat quickly in his chest in anticipation._

 _He briefly wondered what Cas tasted like. He was so close now. Cas stopped before their lips can meet. He clasped the lapels of Deans tuxedo and looked up at him blissfully._

" _Please. Tell me your name," he whispered desperately._

 _Dean pressed his index finger up to Cas's chapped lips and hushed him gently. "No names," he whispered before placing his hand on the small of Cas's back and pulling him against him before bringing his lips down quickly onto his own._

" _Hurry up and go," someone whispered from behind him. Dean tore his face away from Cas and whipped his head behind him to see who was talking._

 _Everyone seemed to be ignoring him as they all danced slowly in circles. Dean furrowed his brow._

" _I'm trying," Cas whispered._

 _Dean turned back to where Cas once stood but all was left was his masquerade mask on the floor in front of his feet._

 _He picked it up and ran his hand down the beading of the mask as he felt his anxiety start to run through his veins._

" _Cas?!," he called out desperately as he looked around in a panic._

 _All the guests were now turned facing him wearing black hoodies and dark jeans with their masks still attached to their faces._

 _They all held their cells phones in the air while pointing and laughing at him._

 _Dean felt like he couldn't breathe any longer. He needed to get out of here. He pushed past the pack of people with the mask still in his hand and cried._

" _Cas!," he yelled out._

 _The front door slammed in his face as soon as he reached it._

Dean sat up in bed quickly with sweat pouring down his face. He looked at his hand where he was once holding Cas's mask. It was empty.

He wiped his face with the back of his arm and sighed. Great. Now the guy was haunting his dreams.

He turned to his left where the clock read that it was only three in the morning. He got up out of bed and went to go get a glass of water to calm himself down.

Why was he even having these dreams about him? It wasn't like he liked him or anything. He despised him.

Dean drank from his cup and closed his eyes. He had gone almost a week without any incidents from Cas.

He shook his head and placed his cup down on the counter before walking outside to clear his head. The cool October breeze ran through him as soon as he opened the door.

He smiled to himself and sat down on the wooden porch swing that faced the street. He only had on his blue plaid pajama bottoms and a white t shirt but it wasn't like anyone was even awake to see him.

His eyes drifted to Cas's house where his living room light was on. He squinted to get a better look. Why was he up at three a.m.?

The large window that was usually shielded by blinds was now open and inviting. The curtains were pulled back and the blinds were up letting anyone around able to see into his living room.

Dean squinted his eyes and saw part of a dark suede sectional and a large flat screen hanging above the fire place. He watched as Cas walked into the living room with only a towel around his waist.

From what Dean could tell, his hair was sill dry and sticking up still, indicating that he hadn't showered.

He felt his dick twitch in his pajamas. He placed his hand over his crotch as if someone would actually be able to see that he was turned on by the image of Cas in just a towel.

Cas turned around to face the open window and smiled slowly. Shit. Could he see Dean out here? There's no way. His porch light was off.

Cas turned back away from the window and dropped his towel displaying his perfectly toned ass. Deans dick was at full attention now even when Cas walked away from the window.

He sat there for a few minutes waiting for Cas to walk by again and for himself to calm down. He never did.

Dean shook his head and stood up to head back inside. He needed to find out more about this mysterious man and how he managed to creep his way into all of Deans thoughts.

He decided that he would go to the library in the morning for a little research on him. Not exactly how he imagined the way he would spend his early twenties.

XXX

Dean woke up a few hours later stretched out on his couch with his head in one of the throw pillows. He sat up slowly and stretched his muscles out while yawning.

He walked to his dresser feeling slightly like a zombie and blindly pulled out another plain white t shirt and a pair of dark jeans to wear today. He turned to look at his clock and discovered it was already one p.m.

When did his routine become so non existent? He used to be up and ready by seven a.m. even on the weekends. It was ever since that cocky bastard moved in that his life got so screwed.

He shook his head and proceeded to the shower. Everyone has skeletons in their closets and Dean was going to find out what his was no matter what.

XXX

Dean locked his front door and turned around to see Cas standing on the sidewalk in front of his house with his hands buried in the front of his pockets.

Dean jumped back a little. "Jesus Christ. You're like a mouse. You know that, right?"

Cas smiled and crinkled his eyes. He looked like he was fighting his laughter.

Dean tilted his head and took a page from Sam's book, trying to give him his best bitch face. "What's wrong with you?," Dean asked.

Cas smiled and shook his head. "Nothing at all."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I gotta go," he said and went to get into his car.

Cas laughed as soon as Dean turned his back. Dean turned to look at him quickly with an angry expression written all over his face. "What?," he asked through gritted teeth.

Cas shrugged and looked up at the sky to avoid Deans face but the smile was still on his face.

Dean shook his head and opened his car door. "Oh, Dean?," Cas asked.

Dean kept his back to him but looked back. "What do you want?," he asked exasperated.

"Have a _good time_ ," he said while chuckling to himself and walking down the sidewalk.

Dean furrowed his brow and got into his car. He watched Cas stroll down the sidewalk through his rear view mirror like he didn't have a care in the world and maybe he didn't. Maybe that's why he envied him so much.

He sighed and reversed his car. He needed to find out who he was.

XXX

Fifteen minutes later, Dean sat at a chair in front of a desktop computer at Lawrence's local library. Usually he wouldn't be caught dead here but duty called.

He heard a few snickers from people that walked by him but he decided to ignore them. He pulled up Google and started to type in 'Castiel Novak' he had learned from his drivers license what his last name was.

He became distracted when the sound of a shutter clicked from someone taking a picture of him while giggling softly. He turned around quickly and was met with a group of teenage girls giggling and holding up their cell phones.

"Can I help you ladies?," he asked sternly hoping to scare them.

They giggled again and shook their heads before walking away in hushed whispers and laughter. Dean balled up his fist and rolled his eyes. What the fuck was going on today?

He turned his attention back to the screen and moved the mouse to search Cas's name before someone was gently tapping on his shoulder.

He clenched his jaw and turned around to see an older lady with a stern look on her face. She was peering at him over her glasses. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave, sir," she said coldly.

"Why?," Dean asked earnestly. He has never been more confused in in his life. Not even when he wore pink panties and liked it.

"Because your t shirt is disturbing others and frankly it is not funny," she said with her clipped tone.

"What are you talking about?," Dean asked getting more agitated by the second.

The librarian sighed, "Please, sir, do not make me call security."

Dean stood up quickly. "Oh, I'd be happy for you to do so!"

The woman raised an eyebrow before pulling out a walkie talkie. "Security. We have an irate man with inappropriate words on his shirt and he is refusing to leave. Please escort him out before he makes a scene."

Dean laughed. "Oh, you want a scene?," he asked rhetorically before pulling his shirt off.

"Let me show you that there's nothing wrong with my fucking shir-," he stopped while reading what was written on the back of his shirt.

'For a good time call, Dick head Dean. 866-907-3235' was written boldly in black sharpie.

He bunched the shirt up in his hand and was vaguely aware of all the laughter going on around him. He felt a pair of arms on each arm as he was dragged out shirtless by security. He watched in shock as everyone stood around with their cell phones in the air while pointing and laughing at him.

He blinked slowly not caring that he was being publicly escorted out of a fucking library. Security threw him out and tossed his balled up shirt at him while he sat up on the sidewalk in front of the doors.

He groaned and rubbed the back of his head. Damn. Did they have to be so rough? His eyes dropped to a small flyer that lied face down in front of him.

He picked it up and scanned it quickly. It was announcing the towns fifth annual Halloween masquerade ball. He blinked slowly. What the fuck was going on?


	6. Chapter 6

**Settle the score**

Dean returned home shirtless. He refused to wear a shirt that his no good neighbor fucking ruined. It was a good shirt too!

But never mind that. How in the hell did Cas manage to sneak into his home and do it? Everything about the situation pissed him off but only made him more curious about this man.

He sighed in annoyance when he saw Castiel sitting on his porch swing with a smile on his face like he knew. But of course he did. He parked his car in his driveway and walked up to his porch.

He stopped in front of Cas whose smile was now wiped off his face. So what changed in the past thirty seconds? He watched as Cas' eyes roamed all over his bare chest.

Deans heart skipped a beat when he licked his lips at the sight. Suddenly, he was feeling pretty self conscious standing here. And vulnerable. He decided to change his mixed emotions into anger like usual.

"You're damn lucky that I'm not calling the police on you right now," he threatened as his finger wagged at Cas.

Cas seemed to gather himself quickly at that. He laughed softly and shook his head. "You're not going to call the cops," he said so sure of himself.

"And why not?," Dean questioned as he crossed his arms to cover himself.

Cas hopped off of the swing and walked slowly down the porch steps. He made his way to Dean and stopped directly in front of him. "Because you like it," he said simply.

Dean glowered down at Cas and clenched his jaw. "You think I like being harassed and thrown out of libraries?," he asked angrily.

Cas smirked and nodded before taking a step closer into Deans personal space. He hoped Cas didn't notice how he had to swallow down the lump in his throat. He could practically feel his chest against his.

"I think you like the game. Dean Winchester, a small town man so used to his boring mundane routine, that he gets so mad at just a little tiff in his day. He hates change. But also, he doesn't. Because this is just a game, right? Just a good ol' fashioned neighbor rivalry. Or maybe its more than that?," Cas' eyes flickered briefly to Deans lips before he looked back up with a shrug.

He took a few steps back out of his personal space and Dean hated himself even more for already missing his presence. "You can call a quits whenever you wish. No ones stopping you," Cas offered as he held his hand out for him to shake. He was calling a truce.

Dean looked at his outstretched palm for a moment and chewed on his bottom lip. He crossed his arms over his chest defiantly and decided to stand his ground. "I never quit," he replied with false confidence. And it was true. He was a lot of things but a quitter was not on that list and he wasn't about to add it either.

Cas dropped his hand and nodded with a wide smile on his face. "I was hoping you'd say that," he said before walking away into the direction of his own home but not without another quick glance at Deans exposed abs.

 **XXX**

Dean adjusted his black baseball cap for what felt like the hundredth time in the past ten minutes. He just wanted to make sure it would stay on and at least cover part of his face. He threw his black zip up jacket over his shirt and zipped it up quickly. Tonight, he was after revenge.

He jogged across the street to where the house that's been haunting him stood. He walked stealthily up the steps and looked both ways to check for any prying eyes before he pulled out a Bobbie pin to pick the lock to the front door.

He had been watching the house for house ever since the revenge idea popped into his head after being completely humiliated. Cas didn't seem to have any type of routine going on. He just walked around his house aimlessly and did whatever he wanted.

Although Dean couldn't say much either. He seemed to abandoned his comforting routines in favor of playing some cat and mouse game with his crazy neighbor.

Dean noted that Gabriel was staying over at Cas' house tonight as well. All the lights in the house turned off at exactly eight p.m. Dean checked the watch on his wrist. It was now 11 p.m. Plenty of time for both of them to fall asleep by now.

He stuck the tool inside the key hole and got to work on breaking in. Well, he wouldn't call it breaking in. Cas did the same thing to him the night before. He was simply repaying the favor.

About thirty seconds later, the door popped open quietly. Dean smiled in satisfaction and pocketed the Bobbie pin before taking one more scan at his surroundings. The coast was clear. He took a deep breath and stepped inside the house while gently closing the door behind him.

He looked around the living room slowly to make sure Gabe or Cas hadn't suddenly woken up. He didn't have necessarily a plan for tonight. So far, he only planned on checking out the house and seeing if Cas had anything embarrassing lying around. Then, later he would come back in the house with the knowledge of knowing where everything is.

He walked carefully through the living room and stopped in front of the entertainment center. A small framed photograph sat next to a graduation cap with the tassel tucked to the side. He picked it up and wiped the dust of the glass with his thumb.

It was a picture of what looked to be a teenaged Gabriel with a pre teen Cas on his back. Cas was pulling Gabriel's golden locks in the picture and laughing while Gabe gave the camera an annoyed look. There was a man behind them that was just a little bit taller than Gabe. He had one hand on Cas' back and another on Gabe's.

The unfamiliar man was scruffy to say the least. His lower face was completely taken over by facial hair to where you could only see the outline of his lips. He also had blue eyes that were striking. They resembled Cas' own.

Dean figured this man must be their father behind them. Their dad wore a large smile which was filled with pride and love for his boys. Deans stomach turned with unwanted jealousy causing him to place the picture back where he found it.

He ran a hand over the back of his neck and sighed. This was no time for feelings. He needed to be in and out of here as soon as possible. He glanced down the hallway leading out of the living room and looked around one last time at the empty room before heading down it.

There were two closed doors in this hallway and a staircase just at the end of it that surely led upstairs. He bit his lip and slowly turned one of the doorknobs that was closest to him. The door swung up quietly making Dean exhale all the air he wasn't aware he was holding.

Dean poked his head in and scanned the foreign room hastily expecting to see something implicating. Bathroom. It was the fucking bathroom. He cringed slightly at the batman shower curtain but closed the door shut.

This was beginning to feel like a waste of time and even he had to admit this was borderline creepy. But if Cas could do it so can he. God knows what embarrassing things Cas must've saw the night before.

He shook his head to himself before walking towards the next door in the hall. He slowly reached out for the bronze door knob and turned it even slower. Dean carefully opened the door and peaked in the crack.

He noticed what could only be Gabriel's hair sprawled on a couple of pillows. Dean opened the door wider and looked at the man sleeping before him. Gabe was lying face down on a large air mattress with half of the sheets covering him up and apparently he sleeps naked.

Deans nose crinkled up at the sight of half of Gabe's very pale ass hanging out of the sheets. He silently thanked God that he wasn't sleeping on his back.

Dean was more than happy to look away from this image. The room he was in was a decent size. It had a small dresser in the corner, an odd looking chair and a flat screen television mounted on the wall opposite of the air mattress.

Despite its size, the room did appear to be bare which meant that surely nothing he could use against them was in it. He walked out of the room but made a point not to close the door all the way.

He walked at a normal speed towards the staircase and walked up every step until he reached where he wanted to be. He was feeling confident that he had yet to be caught and it felt good.

The upstairs was different from downstairs. It was carpeted all over and very clean. The common room next to the staircase held a pool table in the middle of it with a large window across from it.

The door to his right was firmly closed while the door straight across from the stairs was slightly ajar. He smirked and took quick strides to the open door before poking his head in.

A very large four poster bed rested in front of two windows that brought a good amount of moonlight into the room. A mop of dark hair laid oddly across the bed. Cas appeared to be lying on his stomach with a leg stretched out to the end of the bed while the other was scrunched up to his chest.

It looked uncomfortable but Dean couldn't really judge. He walked silently into the room and stopped next to the bed. Cas was facing away from him, but based off his light snores, he could tell his mouth was hanging open.

He had to admit Cas looked fucking adorable when he slept. He was also relieved that he wasn't the vulnerable one between them for once. He turned his head to where a small bedside table was and smiled. Jackpot.

Dean crouched down and slowly pulled open the top drawer revealing about twenty condoms, two bottles of lube, a butt plug and a dildo. He closed the drawer quickly but could still feel his face heating up all over. Jesus. How much sex was this guy having?

His jeans tightened around him as all his blood rushed quickly to his dick. Oh no. No. No. No. He was not turned on. He wasn't! I mean, who didn't have a drawer like this? Well, he didn't but he could I he wanted to.

He squeezed his eyes shut and willed himself to think about other things to make his boner go away. Like, grandmas. Or old people having sex. Dean let out a slow breath when he finally calmed down. Okay. This is all okay. He just needed to get the hell out of here now.

The bed creaked from the shifting of positions from Cas. He ducked down lower and placed his hand over his mouth to stop himself from making any unwanted noises that could possibly wake Cas up.

Cas let out a soft moan that sounded a lot like Deans name. But it couldn't have been. He waited a few more minutes before standing up slowly. He looked down at Cas' still form and smiled softly.

He was now curled up into a ball facing Dean. His mouth was slightly open with his hair cascading down onto his forehead. Dean bit his lip and resisted the urge to push the dark locks out of his face.

He sighed and walked back out of the room. He did what he came here to do so he couldn't be too upset about it. But the growing urge to be with Cas was becoming worse tor him. He walked down the stairs and through the hallway to leave.

He stopped when he saw the door to Gabe's room cracked open. He smirked and turned back to the room he almost passed up. Dean pushed the door open and walked back inside the room that he now knew.

Gabe hadn't moved so much as an inch in the past ten minutes he was gone so he must be a hard sleeper which could give him the upper hand. Dean grinned wickedly and leaned over the bed by Gabe's head. The air mattress had a knob on the outside of it that held all the air inside of it. Without it, Gabe would be sleeping on the floor.

Dean chuckled to himself and popped the top of the knob off swiftly. A loud sound of air rushing out filled the room. Dean walked over to the door and took one last look as Gabe's eyes flew open.

"Bitch," he murmured out loud before walking quickly out of the house and jogging across the street to his own. He watched through his window as Cas' light turned on and then the living rooms lights. They always kept the blinds open in the living room so Dean had a perfect view of what was going on.

Cas was in the middle of the room in blue stripped pajama bottoms and a plain t shirt. He looked annoyed as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. He seemed to be yelling something and throwing his hands up into the air.

A few seconds later, Gabriel rushed in, still naked, with only a pillow covering his junk. Dean groaned. "Come on, man. Have some dignity," he commented to himself.

Gabe was pointing a finger at his room and yelling before pointing a finger over to Deans house. Cas crossed his arms and glanced over at Deans house. He threw his head back and looked to be laughing at whatever Gabe accused Dean of doing. Dean laughed softly and shook his head at Cas' reaction.

Gabe took one hand off his pillow and shoved Cas in the shoulder while Cas shoved him back. Whoa. Not exactly what he was expecting. He turned on his porch light and ran outside. Gabe pointed at his house again causing Cas to look over at him.

They both came outside. Cas looked amused but Gabe looked angry. "There. Now were even," Dean said loudly. Gabe pursed his lips while Cas nodded in agreement.

He dropped the pillow that was graciously covering him and placed his hands on his hips. Dean and Cas both groaned loudly while Dean made a point to shield his eyes. "Come on, dude! Put that thing away!," he yelled.

"No!," Gabe called back. Dean reluctantly looked up to see Gabe moving his hips back and forth quickly causing his dick to do 'helicopter' motions. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"Is this what you wanted?!," Gabe yelled. Cas picked up the pillow and shoved it at his brother.

"No! I can tell you its not what anyone wanted! How are you not in Jail?," Dean shouted while covering his eyes back up with his hand.

"Man, fuck you!," Gabe yelled. It wasn't a malicious statement. Dean could hear the slightest hint of humor in his tone before Cas' door opened and closed.

Dean lowered his hand grateful that Gabe was no longer naked in the front yard. "Are you happy now?," Cas asked with a laugh.

Dean shrugged and smiled at Cas. "A little. Not too happy that I had to witness that though," Dean answered.

"Yeah. Well, who would be happy about it?," Cas replied with a small smile.

Dean shook his head. "So, is this where we call a truce?"

"Let's talk about it over dinner tomorrow night."


	7. Chapter 7

**Worst first date ever**

This wasn't a date. This wasn't a date. This wasn't a fucking date. Dean repeated these words over and over in his mind until they didn't make sense anymore. Cas didn't ask him on a date. It was just dinner. Yeah That's all this was.

He thought about it repeatedly at work. Why on Earth would Cas invite him over for dinner? Was it some kind of revenge dinner or was it really to call the end of this silly little game of theirs? He was racking his brain trying to find answers but only came up short.

At lunchtime, he sat at his desk and sighed loudly. He gave up on trying to get any work done that day and it was Friday so screw it. He placed his face into his hands and groaned. What was he going to do? Cas was driving him fucking crazy.

He felt as if a lightbulb had just appeared over his head and turned on. Dean jumped up and races over to the filing cabinet in the corner of the small room. Cas' car was services here once, meaning that he had filed his personal info when bringing it in.

He searched quickly through the file of 'L-O' representing past customers last names. He pulled out he file marked 'Novak' and smiled triumphantly while sitting back down at his desk. Dean opened the manila folder and scanned through his personal information.

Obviously, he knew his home address, what kind of car he drove and why he brought the car over in the first place. He ignored the gnawing feeling that came back to him when he remembered the prank he played on Cas and his car.

He leaned over and pinched the bridge of his nose before continuing with his reading. He found what he was looking for quickly and pulled put his phone from his pocket. He copied the number from the sheet of paper and dialed it into his phone then brought it up to his ear.

"Who is this?," Cas answered after the second ring.

"Wow. You're exactly like a Chinese business man. Straight to the point, huh?," Dean said suddenly unsure of himself. He closed his eyes and bit his balled up fist. Why the fuck would he say that? What was wrong with him?

"A Chinese business man?," Cas asked clearly confused.

"Um, yeah. Sorry. I have no idea why I said that. Maybe I should've started with 'What's your favorite scary movie?'," he answered. Dammit. He was starting to ramble.

"Did you just quote the movie 'Scream' at me?," Cas questioned with a dry chuckle.

Dean resisted the urge to hang up and pretend it wasn't him that had called him but it was too late now. "Yes. I start quoting movies when I get nervous," Dean admitted defeated.

"Well quote away then because I'm about to ask you just how in the hell did you get my number," Cas replied with a hint of humor. He could tell that Cas was amused by this conversation. Meanwhile, Deans hands were beginning to tremble.

Fake it until you make it. He repeated to himself. "I have my ways," he said attempting to sound cool but only sounding a bit unhinged.

Cas' laughter rang through his ear. "Okay. Fair enough? To what do I owe this pleasure then? I'm sure you're not just calling to exchange recipes and talk about the latest celeb gossip."

Dean opened his eyes slowly and began to pick at the manila folder. Damn, how he hated how smooth and easy talking Cas was. If he were anyone else, he knew he would have no problem keeping up.

"Its about dinner," he blurted out suddenly. Shit. Why was he talking like he was on a landline phone with his middle school crush in 1989?

"Ah. Yes. What about it? Don't tell me you cant come. You don't do anything on Friday nights," Cas said ignoring Deans sudden outburst.

Dena rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "Yes I do! I totally do things. I am a likeable guy," he replied defensively.

Cas let out a full laugh. "You're really not, Dean. Hitler would make a better neighbor than you. But I can help you with that."

Dean scoffed. "You are so goddamn dramatic. Is this like a date or something?," he asked when a small urge of confidence hit him.

"Why? Do you want it to be a date?," Cas queried. Dean could practically hear the smug smile on his face. The bastard.

Dean shook his head to no one but himself. "No!," he answered quickly before changing his answer, "Well, yes. Maybe. I don't know."

"Consider it a date then," Cas said easily.

"At your house?," Dean asked as his voice rose up an octave.

"Seven thirty. Although, Gabe will be cooking for us. I'm not much of a cook," Cas said sounding a bit embarrassed for the first time.

Dean saw it as an opportunity to make fun of him but decided that this conversation was enough for him. But he'd never admit how his heart rate sped up whenever he heard Cas' voice or how he's had a smile on his face the entire time.

"Why is Gabe cooking?," he asked instead.

"You don't know? He owns a couple of restaurants in Kansas. Awesome food. You'll love it," Cas replied. "But I really need to get back to my lesson so I'll see you tonight. I have your number now, you stalker."

Dean opened his mouth to say something snarky but was only met with the annoying beeping sound in his ear, indicating that Cas had hung up. He placed his phone facedown onto his desk and dropped his forehead down beside it. He groaned loudly as he looked at his dirty boots. He needed to get ahold of himself. No more letting Cas have the upper hand. Tonight, he would play by his own rules.

 **XXX**

Dean pulled up to his house and got out of his car. He needed to come up with some kind of plan to throw Cas off of whatever was up his sleeve for tonight.

"What's up, fucker?!," an eerily annoying voice called out to him as he searched his key ring for his house key.

He turned around just in time to see Gabe come to a stop from his jog around the neighborhood. His hair was damp and his grey t shirt clung to his skin from all the sweat he perspired.

"Dude, are you running?," Dean asked in disbelief. He may not have known Gabe that long but he watches the neighborhood enough to know that he never runs.

"Three miles, bitch," he yelled then turned around and ran into Cas' house. That was weird.

 **XXX**

Dean stood in front of his body length mirror in his bedroom with his closet door wide open. After work, he had showered and changed into a pair of tight dark denim jeans but he still remained shirtless. He had no idea what kind of look to go for. Was this supposed to be casual? Fancy? Or should he just not try at all since this whole thing is probably a set up anyways?

He sighed and pulled out a plain black t shirt that always fit him a little too tight. He slid it on and smiled at the way the shirt clung to his chest and biceps. But he didn't want to appear underdressed either. Dean grabbed the long sleeved green plaid shirt that everyone always told him brought out his eyes.

He threw it on and adjusted it quickly. He decided that he would leave it open just to showcase his shirt underneath. Satisfied with his choice in clothing, he walked to the bathroom where he spent an extra twenty minutes, styling and then restyling his hair until it looked at least a little better than it usually did.

Dean slumped down onto the couch and tapped his fingers on his legs impatiently. It was seven twenty five. Was he supposed to go over there early? Or should he be fashionably late? Or maybe he should just not go at all.

"Get it together. You're not a sixteen year old girl," he muttered to himself.

He sighed and checked his phone again to see if Cas had called or texted him. Nothing. He took the opportunity to open his front facing camera and check himself out one more time. He ran his fingers through his hair and checked out his stubble that he figured he'd shave later.

A knock at the door pulled him out of his vanity. He looked at the time on his phone seeing it was seven thirty exactly. He furrowed his brow but stood up while straightening his shirt out.

Dean walked over to the door and exhaled the breath he was unaware he had been holding. He opened the door, revealing a nicely dresses Castiel. His hand was leaning on the doorframe and he had a handful of daisies that he must have picked from his yard.

Dean wanted to laugh and play it off like he hadn't been day dreaming about this moment for weeks but he couldn't. All he wanted to do was pull Cas by his tie into a kiss. He blushed at his wayward thoughts when Cas cleared his throat to bring Dean back.

"Oh. Um, are those for- for me?," Dean asked shyly pointing from the flowers in Cas' hand to himself.

Cas offered a small smile and half shrug while extending the flowers out to Dean. Dean eyed them with caution before taking them slowly. "These aren't going to spray me with water, are they?," he asked suspiciously.

Cas laughed and shook his head. "Nah. I didn't have time to set that up."

Dean laughed with him and placed the flowers onto his coffee table before turning back to Cas. "Well, thanks. I guess," he said while rubbing the back of his neck.

Cas smiled and stared at him a moment longer before gesturing outside. "Ready to go? Gabriel's probably almost done by now," Cas asked.

Dean nodded and stepped outside next to Cas and closed the door. He didn't know what he had agreed to but he couldn't deny that he was very interested in finding out.

 **XXX**

Dean sat across from Cas at his dining room table that could fit six. He smiled nervously and picked at the label on his beer bottle. Damn it. Why was he so nervous? It was just Cas. Granted, he didn't really know him other than what a giant douche he was but he could get to know him.

"Are you sexually frustrated, Dean?," Cas asked suddenly causing Dean to nearly choke on the beer he had just attempted to down.

Dean coughed awkwardly and ran a hand down his mouth. "Um. What? No. What would give you that idea?," he asked incredulously.

"You're pealing the label of your bottle and tearing it into tiny shreds. You know, there are studies that connect that to being sexually frustrated," he replied casually as if he were talking about the weather.

Dean sat up straighter while reminding himself that he was going to be the one to take control of tonight. "Not that its any of your business, but I get plenty. If you know what I mean," he lied with a raise of his eyebrow.

Cas fought a smile and placed his elbows on the table to move closer. "No. I don't know what you mean. I've never seen you with anybody except Charlie and you really don't look like a lesbian to me."

Deans lips twitched. He had only been here for fifteen minutes and he was already getting called out. "Yeah well I thought I came over here to discuss ending this stupid war between us," he replied while rolling his eyes.

"You did. I think it would be sufficient enough if you just apologize to me. That's all I'm asking," Cas said with a glimmer of mischief in his eye.

Deans jaw dropped slightly as his brain tried to comprehend what Cas was crazily requesting. "Excuse me? You want me to apologize to you? You tore the fucking bumper off of my car! Where the hell is my apology?," Dean asked loudly, dumbfounded.

Cas smirked and crossed his arms. "Alright. I'm sorry, Dean. There. Is that enough for you?," he asked insincerely.

Dean stood up from his chair. "You know what? I'm over this. I won't play pranks on you and you won't mess with me. Deal? I don't need this!"

Gabe swung the double doors that led to the kitchen open and carried in two plates of food. Deans mouth reluctantly watered at the smell. Cas smiled and motioned for him to sit back down. Dean did so compliantly but only because he was starving. Yep. That was the only reason.

Gabe sat down the plate full of mashed potatoes, broccoli and a good sized medium rare steak. Deans eyes flashed up to meet Cas'. Cas only looked away and began to eat.

"I really hope you guys like it. It's a new recipe I've been trying out. And I want to end this feud between all of us. Dean," Gabe said as he grabbed Deans shoulder to get him to look at him.

Dean sighed in annoyance and looked up at Gabe. "I forgive you," he said with a hand to his chest and tight smile. Dean furrowed his brow and looked at Cas who only looked equally confused.

Gabe took his hand off of his shoulder and strutted over to Cas where he did the same to him. "Ah, Cas. Cassie. Castiel. Baby bro," he said sarcastically while Cas stared at him in confusion. It was clear that he had no idea what was going on either. "I forgive you as well," he said with mock sincerity before taking a seat at the head of the table.

"Thank you?," Cas questioned with a shrug of his shoulders before cutting up his steak into smaller pieces and eating them one by one.

Dean did the same and shoved a piece of decadent steak into his mouth. The taste was different. Gabe must have used a sort of spice he had never tasted before.

"Yeah, I mean I have to forgive my baby bro. Even though, he answered an important phone call by saying, and I quote, 'City morgue. You kill 'em. We chill 'em,'" he said in a deadpan voice.

Dean stifled a laugh and looked between the two brothers. Cas looked pleased with himself but Gabe looked surprisingly calm. "Also, let's not forget how I lost a great expanding opportunity because you answered another call saying, 'Thank you for making my hotline bling. What do you look like?'," Gabe said to his brother.

Cas continued to smile and just shrugged while he continued to eat the steak off of his plate. Dean let out a laugh now hen finished off his beer. Gabe turned to him with a raise of his eyebrow. "Oh, I haven't forgotten about you. You made me expose myself in this neighborhood. I nearly gave that poor old lady down next to you a heart attack!," Gabe cried out while banging his fist on the table.

"Well what was she doing outside at midnight?," Dean asked defensively but continued to have humor in his voice.

Cas chuckled across from him. "Fuck if I know but did she get a show that she certainly was not ready for! I was writing checks that she was not ready to cash!," Gabe continued in his rant.

Dean and Cas both laughed hysterically now. It was funny how serious Gabe seemed to be taking this 'game' of theirs now. Dean finished off his steak and sides before pushing his plate away from him.

Gabe seemed to calm down and only smiled at both of them. "Did you guys like it?," he asked.

Dean and Cas both nodded. "Yes. It was very flavorful but I can't seem to put my finger on what you used," Cas said as he rubbed his chin in thought.

Gabe smirked and pulled out his phone. "Well, let me show you just how I got it so tasty," he replied as he tapped his gallery icon.

Gabe displayed a picture of a cooked steak in between his legs but not quite near his ass. Dean grimaced but said nothing as Gabe swiped to the next picture. It was a selfie of him on Cas' familiar living room couch lying on his stomach with two steaks sitting on each ass cheek.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?," Dean gagged and ran to go get a cup of water.

He downed the water while listening to Gabe and Cas bicker. "Who in the hell took that photo?!," Cas questioned with disbelief.

"I'll never tell," Gabe said smoothly. Dean could hear the smirk in his voice. Oh, God. He was going to be sick.

A few moments later, Cas barged into the kitchen and made his own cup of water before leaning against the counter next to Dean. "I hope you guys know that I ran three miles and didn't shower before me and those steaks got to know each other!," Gabe called out from the other room.

They both gagged in unison. This was the worst thing he could ever imagine. "I'm going to kill him," Cas growled and drank all his water in one gulp.

"Yeah well, same here," Dean agreed.

Cas turned to him with a sly smile. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Dean nodded and smiled back as Cas leaned in closer to him. Yes. He knew exactly what Cas was thinking.


	8. Chapter 8

**Joke is on you**

"You already know my idea. I say we just fucking 'Carrie' him," Dean repeated his idea to Cas with exasperation clear in his voice.

He didn't want to be here. This is not how he wanted to be spending his Friday night. Cas had called an emergency meeting between the two of them to brainstorm ways on how to get Gabriel back.

It had now been two weeks since Gabe tricked them into eating his ass steaks and Dean was so not over it. Apparently, neither was Castiel. Some of his ideas included, destroying his car with sledgehammers, posting his nude pictures on the internet and replacing his shampoo with Nair.

Cas shook his head as he paced around his living room. "Well for one thing, and I'm just throwing this out there, we're not in high school so we'll never go to Prom again. And two, we're not murdering a pig so we can pour its blood all over him."

Dean pouted and sank further into the couch. "But you teach at a high school," he pointed out.

"Yeah, I do. But I can't really take my brother to Prom. Now can I?," Cas questioned him rhetorically while smirking.

Dean rolled his eyes at him. "So, are you going to that Halloween masquerade thing?," he asked Cas casually while staring down at his lap.

He could feel Cas' eyes on him. "Why? Are you asking me out?," he asked back with humor clear as fucking day in his voice.

Dean blushed furiously. There was no way he was about to look into Cas' face now. "What? Of course not! I was just thinking about it is all," he defended himself.

He covered his face with his hand like a child and peeked through his fingers. Cas was frowning momentarily before his entire face lit up in excitement. "That's it!," he cried out while rubbing his hands together.

Dean lowered his hand from his face and tilted his head in confusion. "What are you talking about?," he asked, puzzled.

"Me and you," he started saying, coming to a stop in front of Dean and pointing at him, "We pretend to be boyfriends and go to this masquerade party. I know two things; One is Gabriel really hates you and two is that he never misses out on a chance to party."

Dean burst out into a fit of laughter. He threw his head back and wiped at his eye. He looked back at Cas and widened his eyes as he frowned. "Wait. You're serious?," he asked while his heart rate went up.

Cas nodded as disappoint showed on his features. Dean felt bad for laughing but it was just as crazy of an idea as destroying Gabe's car. They were supposed to hate each other so no one would believe it.

Cas' shoulder slumped over. "Just forget it. It was a dumb idea to think that you'd go along with it."

Dean stood up from his place on the couch and stepped over to Cas. He folded his arms so he wouldn't be tempted to reach out to him. He sighed then pursed his lips. "Look, if I agree to do this, do you think we can call this whole stupid thing off?," Dean asked him.

It wasn't like he didn't like Cas. Hell, he had more fun with him than he had with anybody else in a long time. But he also knew that this couldn't go on forever and they both needed to get on with their lives soon.

Cas looked up at him with his breathtaking ocean blue eyes. They looked pained for a moment before he nodded in agreement. "Deal. One last prank," he replied and held his hand out for Dean to shake.

Dean took it cautiously but shook firmly. "Deal. Consider us boyfriends," he said with a small smile.

Cas smiled back at him. One that actually reached his eyes that were usually filled humor. They now portrayed something much deeper and another emotion Dean couldn't quite put his finger on yet. "Fake ones, of course," Cas said casually. There was a hidden message in there somewhere. There had to be.

"Of course," Dean replied with the same amount of casualty. And if he held onto Cas' hand a minute too long, well that was only for him to know.

 **XXX**

Two days. There was only two days until Halloween now and he could totally pull this off. He stepped outside to head to work and tried not to think about how it was inevitable that he would screw this whole plan up one way or another.

Sure, he was a great prank guy but this was a bit out of his comfort zone. How was he supposed to pretend that the guy didn't make his skin feel like it was on fire every time he touched him? Well, he'd gotten this far so maybe he could go a little longer.

"Hey, Dean-O!," Gabe's voice rang shrilly across the lawn causing a few birds to fly out the tree in Cas' yard.

Dean rolled his eyes but kept walking to his car parked in his driveway. "Dude, you gotta hear that. Even birds try to get the fuck away from you," he replied calmly, trying not to let his blood pressure spike up.

Gabe laughed and shook his head as his blonde hair flowed freely behind him. Why was he even still here? Didn't he live somewhere else? And why was he watering the lawn in his boxers at seven a.m.? He'd never understand this guy.

Dean shook his own head at him and opened his cars door. "Oh, hey!," Gabe called for his attention once more.

Dean turned his head slowly to him and gave him a tight smile. "What? Some of us have jobs to be getting to," he said bitterly causing another laugh to erupt from Gabe.

Gabe walked to the other side of the lawn to get that area but continued to smile cheekily at Dean. "I just wanted to say sorry for the other day. It was my _ass_ steak," he said in a way that made it clear that he wasn't sorry in the slightest.

Dean nodded and pursed his lips. If he wasn't quite on board with the plan before then he really was now. All he wanted to do was wipe that fucking smug look off of Gabriel's face.

He gave him a false smile of happiness and waved his hand in the air casually. "Don't worry about it, man! You got us good and we're even now," he lied with ease. He couldn't wait to see the look on his face this weekend.

Gabe's eyebrows shot up in surprise at Deans acceptance. He turned around and shut the water off before tossing the hose to the side. He placed his hands on his hips while squinting in Deans direction.

Dean continued to smile at him. He couldn't slip up and give himself away. Gabe was like a hound dog. He'd be able to sniff their plan out from a mile away if he let him.

"Huh," he said mostly to himself. Dean could see his frown deepen as he rubbed his chin in thought.

Deans lips pulled up into a genuine smile now. It felt good to be the one that's two steps in front of him. It felt real good. He gave Gabe one last wave before he slid into the drivers seat and slammed the door.

He took off down the road and took another glance in his rearview mirror at the stop sign. Gabe was looking at his car as he scratched his head in what was most likely confusion. Dean let out a loud laugh now that he was in the comfort of his own car. He was finally one up on the Novaks. He could get used to this.

 **XXX**

At lunchtime, Deans phone rang out causing Led Zeppelin to fill the air in his office. Dean placed his hamburger down and wiped at his mouth before swiping at his phone to answer it without checking to see who was calling.

"Hello?," he answered while wiping his hands with a napkin from the takeaway bag.

"Dean," Cas' voice shot through his ear causing chills to run down his spine. His voice was rough, gravelly and just screamed out sex. He didn't think that he'd ever get used to it.

"Cas," his name came out in a heavy breath. He didn't mean for it to come out that way but there was something about the other man that always made him act this way. Especially, when he caught him off guard.

"Are you free tonight?," Cas asked him, thankfully ignoring the way Dean said his name. Cas' own voice sounded nervous and unsure. Another first.

Dean nodded as his mouth fell open until he realized that of course Cas couldn't see him and he'd need to actually reply out loud soon. Dean closed his mouth and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Uh, yes. I'm free. As usual. But not like I never get offers because I do. I just choose to stay home all the time," he rambled. He face palmed himself and squeezed his eyes shut. 'Get it together, Winchester,' he thought bitterly to himself.

Cas laughed at his monologue. God. Even his laugh was sexy. He had no chances in Hell in making it through Halloween night. "I'm sure they're all just pounding down your door to get a date with you," Cas replied to humor Dean.

Dean grimaced at himself and frowned. He needed to get it together or miss out on a chance to get Gabe back. Because that's all this whole thing was about.

"So?," Cas asked again. Reminding Dean that he forgot to reply. Again.

Dean nodded again and attempted to swallow down the uncomfortable lump in his throat. "What did you have in mind?," he tried to ask coolly.

"Well, since Halloweens two days away and I know for a fact that you don't have any nice suits in your closet, I figured we'd go shopping after work. We need to look the part. Then, I thought it would be practical to have dinner afterwards," Cas replied. His tone was cool, calm and collective.

Dammit. Why couldn't Dean be as in control as Cas was of everything? "Um, yeah. Sounds fun," he answered him trying his best to copy Cas' tone.

"Really?," Cas asked, incredulous. "You're not even going to comment on the fact that I've seen your closet without permission?," he questioned with a dry chuckle.

"Hm?," Dean asked him as his eyebrows knitted together. He was too busy imagining being in a public setting with Cas in a sort of 'date'.

"The time I broke into your house," Cas deadpanned.

Dean shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "It's okay. I've done the same thing to you," he replied casually.

Cas bellowed another laugh and all Dean could see in his head was his beautiful smile and blue eyes that crinkled when he laughed. "That's true. I'll see you tonight. We'll just ride in your car. Say about six?," he asked.

A wide smile spread across Deans face as he nodded. "Okay. I'll see you then, Cas," he confirmed.

"Bye, Dean," Cas said before ending their call. Dean placed his phone back down onto his desk then ran his hands down his face. He lifted his head up and looked at the clock on the wall.

It was only 2 p.m. which meant he had two hours until he got off then another two to get ready. He could do this. He just had to keep telling himself that. And maybe Cas wouldn't be able to figure out how he really feels.

He stood up and walked out of his office. His burger long forgotten and the biggest smile he's had all week planted permanently on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Try again**

Dean didn't know why he was so nervous. Afterall, it was just shopping and dinner with his annoying ass neighbor. He had no reason to be nervous. Except for the way Cas looked right at this moment. His hair was a glorious mess and he was looking at him with wide, blue eyes. Dean tried to swallow down his feelings and not get lost in those eyes.

Cas smiled softly at him and pulled out a suit from a rack. He held it up at Dean and flicked his eyes over his body quickly as if he was undressing him. Dean felt a bit exposed even though all his clothes were actually on and in tact for once.

Cas shook his head slightly and placed it back on the rack. "What was wrong with that one?," Dean asked him. It had only been the fifth suit that Cas picked up then proceeded to put back.

Cas wrinkled his nose up while shaking his head some more. "I just need something…fitting," he answered with a wave of his hand.

"For me?," Dean asked him while dumbly pointing at himself.

Cas smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Gabe knows I wouldn't date someone who doesn't look damn good in a suit and tie," he answered with a coy smile.

"And you think that I will?," Dean replied back with a small smirk.

A quick blush spread across Cas' cheeks as he opened his mouth to either deny or confirm what Dean said. He was cut off by a petite blonde calling out his name and making her way over to them.

"Castiel! What are you doing here?," she asked him as she pulled him into a hug.

Cas patted her back and smiled fondly. "Hey, Jo. I'm just suit shopping with my boyfriend. Dean Winchester," he told her while gesturing a hand over to Dean.

Jo turned her head and gave Dean a look of annoyance. "Oh. I didn't realize you two were dating," she said almost bitterly.

Dean frowned and looked at his feet. He knew him and Jo fell off a couple years ago but he never realized that she would be so hostile to him. The last time he actually spoke to her was at his parents funeral when he got into a fight with half of the town.

Cas shrugged lightly and stepped over to Dean where he wrapped a firm arm around his waist to pull him in closer. "It's new so we're both pretty happy," he replied with an even tone.

Jo eyed them curiously but nodded. "Um. Okay. I guess. See you around?," she asked him.

Cas nodded and smiled as if he didn't have a care in the world and he probably didn't. They both watched as Jo practically ran out of the clothing store while simultaneously pulling out her cell phone. He assumed to call whoever and spread the news around town before they had a chance to go to the party. He just hoped it didn't reach Gabriel until he saw for himself.

Cas let go of his waist and took a few steps back. Dean hated himself for already missing his touch. Cas let out a laugh and ran a hand through his already tousled hair. "That was close," he commented.

Dean nodded and did his best to calm himself down and to forget about how perfect it felt for Cas to hold him. "Uh, yeah. It was," he replied back after a moment of silence as he forced himself to think about anything other than Cas. Which was pretty damn hard to do since he was only a few feet away from him.

Cas squinted his eyes at him and Dean internally panicked while thinking he's been caught. Cas shook his head lightly and smiled softly before turning back to the suits.

He shuffled through a few more before pulling out yet another one. He held it over Deans body and smiled widely. "Try this on," he said in a tone that left no room for discussion.

Dean nodded and decided to go along with whatever Cas wanted. It wasn't like any of this was real anyways. Well, maybe not for Cas.

He took the suit from his hands and walked to the nearest fitting room with Cas following closely behind him. He opened the door and watched as Cas took a seat in a large chair across from his room. He smiled tightly at him and closed the door before quickly undressing.

Dean didn't like it. Not one bit. He felt and looked like a goddamn monkey in this suit. It was tight but not too tight. It seemed to hug his body all over and show off his muscle definition even through the thick material. He sighed and opened the door slowly so Cas could see him in it.

He pulled on the lapels nervously before holding his hands out and shrugging, suddenly unsure of himself. Cas' jaw dropped slightly as he slowly pulled himself off of the chair. He took a few curious steps towards Dean and swallowed audibly.

Dean watched with wide eyes as Cas grabbed a sleek skinny black tie off of the rack next to them and gently wrapped it around his neck. His body gravitated closer to him until it was almost touching. With nimble fingers, Cas steadily slipped the tie into place. He pulled it from Deans chest up to his neck with ease will staring into his eyes.

Dean felt like he was in some sort of trance, lost in deep ocean like eyes. He could barely feel Cas' touch on his neck or the way he leaned in a little closer until he could feel his hot breath brush on his lips.

His eyes fluttered shut as he prepared himself to finally experience what he had been day dreaming about for weeks. An awkward cough forced him to jump back dramatically and look in the direction that it was coming from.

A stern looking sales woman stood to the side of them with her arms crossed across her chest and an unamused glare in their direction. "Um, we'll take this one," Cas said awkwardly to break the heavy silence.

The woman frowned deeper and nodded once before turning on her heel back in the direction she came from. They both loosened up and let go of the breath they had been holding once she was out of sight. Dean burst out into laughter as Cas did they same.

Cas placed his hand on his shoulder to steady himself. Dean ignored the electricity he felt rush through him at the simplest touch. He avoided Cas' gaze while he tried to recollect himself. Cas stopped laughing when he noticed Dean go stiff under him.

He removed his hand and dropped it to his side. "Are you alright?," he asked Dean carefully.

Dean nodded and swallowed down the lump in his throat. He needed to get it together. "Yeah. I'm just going to go ahead and change back," he replied with a surprisingly steady voice while pointing his thumb over his shoulder towards the fitting room.

Cas nodded and sat back down in the chair. "Of course," he said back to him and adverted his eyes to the floor. Cas was never one to not speak his mind.

Dean wasn't going to obsess over what Cas was thinking. He wasn't. But was Cas really going to kiss him back? Or was he imagining things? The hallway to the rooms was pretty small so maybe that was it. Yeah, that had to be it.

He shook his head to himself and pulled down his plain white t shirt before slipping his green and white plaid shirt over it. He grabbed the suit that was now back on the hanger and walked out of the confining room.

Cas had his elbows on his thighs as his face laid in his hands. He hadn't noticed that Dean had left the room yet. Dean lightly tapped him on the shoulder causing his head to snap up quickly. He sniffled quietly and stood up.

"Are you okay, Cas?," Dean asked with concern. He had never seen Cas look so distressed before. It worried him to see the man that was usually so in control to look so upset.

Cas' jaw clenched before he ran a hand down his face. "I'm fine, Dean. Are you ready?," he asked him in a gravelly tone.

Dean nodded but continued to frown. He knew something was wrong with him but he also didn't want to force him to talk if he didn't want to. "Yeah. How about you go sit in my car while I check out?," he offered while holding his car keys out to him.

Cas nodded and took the keys from his hand. His fingers gently wrapped around his for a split second. Another dose of electricity shot through his veins at the touch. He gasped softly and dropped his hand.

Dean faintly heard another gasp but paid no attention to it. He turned away quickly from Cas and walked towards the register. He stood in line and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. He needed to calm down. This wasn't real. He's just been on a dry spell too long so every touch with anyone could do that to him.

He decided that was the answer to it all and reopened his eyes. He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and placed his new suit down onto the counter. The cashier was an extremely attractive brunette. She flipped her long hair over her shoulder and smiled seductively at him. He smiled back and figured this was a good way to test his new theory. She packaged his suit up and took his payment while chatting with him casually about things Dean didn't really care about.

Her blouse was unbuttoned lowly showing off her cleavage to him. He glanced down briefly but didn't feel anything. He looked back up at her and slowly reached his hand out to take his card from her.

Their fingers brushed against each others as he took it out of her perfectly manicured hand. He shoved his credit card back into his wallet and frowned. The woman quickly jotted something onto the stores business card and slipped into his bag. He decided to touch her again. Maybe he needed to focus this time.

He slid his hand down hers as he took his awaiting bag from her. She giggled while entangling her index finger with his. He pulled away from her and waved goodbye before heading out of the store.

He ran his hand through his hair with confusion. He didn't understand. She was attractive enough. She obviously wanted him. But when he touched her in the same way that he touched Cas, he felt nothing. Absolutely nothing.

 **XXX**

He needed to get out of his head. He couldn't stop replaying over and over in his mind the way he felt when Cas touched him. It was electric and enticing. It was unlike anything that he had ever felt before.

But yet, when he touched the cashier, he felt nothing. Only her clammy skin on his. It was unpleasing. He frowned deep in thought, trying to figure out just what in the hell was wrong with him.

"Dean?," Cas said, pulling him out of his confusing thoughts. Dean looked up quickly, "Hm?," he hummed.

Cas pointed at the waiter standing there with a pen and pad ready. "Oh," he said, feeling a bit embarrassed, "I'll have whatever he's having."

The waiter nodded and turned away quickly from their table. "What's wrong?," Cas asked him, genuinely wanting to know what was causing him to keep zoning out.

Dean had his hand on the table and watched as Cas' crept across the table. He was going to touch his hand again. Dean quickly pulled his hand away as Cas' landed in the same spot that Deans was just in.

Cas gave him a confused look but said nothing. "I'm fine," he lied. "Just a bit tired."

Cas nodded but Dean saw the flash of disappointment that shot through his face. Dean wanted to reach across the table and pull him onto his lap. To kiss him and make him feel better. He hated seeing him so upset. But he couldn't do that.

"Castiel?," a familiar woman's voice called out as high heels clicked on the wood floor towards their table.

Shit. Dean knew that voice. He ducked his face under his hand to 'hide' from her. He hoped that Cas wouldn't notice what he was doing.

"Lisa!," he heard Cas' voice greet as his chair scraped across the floor from him getting up.

"What are you doing here? You always deny my requests to have dinner with you," she said in mock hurt.

Cas chuckled. "I'm having dinner with my.. boyfriend," he responded to her.

He closed his eyes when he felt the burning sensation of both sets of eyes on him. "Dean Winchester?," she said with a hint of anger now in her voice.

Dean sighed quietly. He knew she would try to call him out. He lifted his head up from his hands and smiled uncomfortably at the woman he used to know. "Lisa! Hey! How are you doing?," he asked in a false friendly tone.

She rolled her eyes and readjusted her purse on her shoulder. She turned to Cas. "Dean Winchester is your boyfriend?," she asked pointing between the both of them.

Cas nodded as soon as the question left her mouth. "Yeah, we just started seeing each other," he lied with ease.

Dean frowned and waited for her to blow up at him. Instead, she nodded curtly and leaned in to kiss Cas on the cheek. "I'll see you on Monday," she told him before ignoring Dean and walking away.

Cas frowned and sat back down at the table across from Dean. "I was going to introduce you but it looks as if you already know each other," he said simply.

Dean nodded and looked down at his beer bottle. He peeled the label off to distract himself and sighed. "Yeah. We don't really have a good history," he replied back.

"I see that. I can also see that you don't seem to have a good history with anyone in this town. Why is that?," Cas asked him while leaning back in his chair and watching him.

Dean sighed and pushed his beer away. He ran another hand through his hair and crossed his arms. "It's a long story."


	10. Chapter 10

**Reminder**

"I don't have anywhere to be," Cas replied casually as he leaned into the table. Curiosity and interest was written all over his face causing Dean to become even more nervous about his confession.

Dean swallowed uncomfortably and looked down at his beer bottle again. He picked at it cautiously as he frowned. How was he supposed to go about telling the coolest guy he had ever met about his unfortunate past? All he could hope for is that he didn't look at him with sad, pity eyes. He hated that the most.

"Are you sure? You don't really want to hear about it. It will just bore you," he attempted to deter the conversation.

He looked up as Cas rolled his eyes while he drew his lips into a tight line. He seemed to be in thought with himself before he nodded. "You won't bore me. You never do," he said honestly.

Dean had never felt more raw in his entire life. He felt as if Cas was the only person in the world who could actually see him. The real him. Suddenly, he felt like he wanted Cas to know more about him.

Dean sighed despite the butterflies that fluttered around in his stomach from Cas' words. "Well, I lost my parents about three years ago," he started slowly. His eyes darted back to the beer bottle as he feigned interest with the label once again. He was trying his best to distract himself from the reality of the false 'I'm sorry to hear that' or 'I know how you feel' statements. They were complete bullshit.

"What happened?," Cas asked him.

Oddly, he couldn't hear any hint of pity or condolences. It was just a straight forward question. His eyes slowly looked from the label to his deep blue eyes staring back at him. There was no sympathy hidden in them. Just curiosity.

"A car accident," he answered easily. This he could do. Answer questions. He had never been one to share his memories or thoughts with another person. But with Cas he didn't even have to think about it too much.

Cas nodded and waited for Dean to go on. He was grateful that he didn't bother to mask his emotions. He envied Cas for that. He always made it seem so simple.

"I was twenty," he said adverting his eyes back down as the memories ran freshly through his mind as if they just happened. "My brother, Sam, was sixteen. He was at a party where he had too much to drink so he called me to pick him up," he explained softly before pausing.

He clenched his jaw and frowned. He hated himself for this. He had thought he had been doing a decent job at hiding his emotions but it was if there was a crack surging through the wall he took so much time to build up. It all came crashing down.

"I told him no. I was with my girlfriend and I didn't need my fucking kid brother to ruin my night. I told him he should've thought about that before he put that bottle to his lips," he said as his voice steadily grew softer.

He felt the table shake slightly as he leaned in to hear him better. Another thing he likes about Cas is that he won't interrupt you. He lets you take your time. His patience with him was incredibly endearing.

"He hung up on me and called my parents to pick him up instead. I was an asshole and it should've been me. They went but-," he stopped and placed his hand over his mouth as he vividly remembered the way he discovered the news.

"A fucking drunk driver t-boned them as they were driving through the intersection on Main street. They died on impact," he continued while his voice cracked on the last word.

He placed his face in his hands to calm himself down. He had gone three years trying not to think about them. Trying to live his most normal life but he lost everything in the process. His friends, his relationship and his town. He felt like a stranger looking at familiar faces.

He finally looked up to gauge Cas' reaction. Cas' normal cocky, self assured smile was now wiped off his face and replaced with a genuine gleam in his eyes accompanied with a warm half smile. Maybe he wore a mask, too.

"Then what happened?," he asked him when he knew Dean was ready.

"I grew up. Well, I did what I thought was growing up. I wanted to be true with myself. It just didn't come out the way I had always envisioned for myself," he gave a dry chuckle and shook his head to himself.

"I came out at my fucking parents funeral. I mean, what kind of selfish asshole does that?," he asked rhetorically before chugging a large portion of his beer. "I'll tell you who- me."

He laughed humorlessly then continued. "You might've guessed that Lisa was my girlfriend. We had been together for about two years or so. Don't get me wrong. I like girls but I think I might like guys a little bit more."

Cas nodded as he spoke and placed his elbows on the table. A flash of a foreign emotion sparked through his eyes before he smiled softly at him as a sign for him to continue.

"I had always hid from my dad. I mean, I knew he would eventually accept me for who I was but there was always something nagging in me to wait for the right time. And what better time than his funeral?," he asked with a wry smile.

He finished off his beer and internally fought with himself in how to explain how he was basically the 'Town Dick.' He watched as Cas stopped their waiter. "Can you cancel our meal order but bring us two more beers?," he asked him.

The waiter nodded and headed off into the direction of the kitchen. "Dude, I'm hungry," Dean said, breaking out of his thoughts.

A knowing smile flashed across Cas' face. "I know. Please. Continue," he coaxed him with a wave of his hand.

Dean sighed. "I had a small speech. I had it all planned out. Talk about how much I loved my parents and how they impacted my life. Shit like that. It started off okay and I found myself looking out into the crowd until I found Lisa. She smiled at me. But it was just a sad smile. Then, I saw it in her eyes. She pitied me. She felt sorry that I was in that position. That no one so young should lose both their parents like that," he rambled on.

"And I guess she was right. It was a shitty ordeal but I couldn't escape the fucking awful feeling that I needed to tell the truth. After all, I would never again have the chance to come out to my parents," he said as the waiter sat the longneck bottle in front of him.

He popped it open and took a quick swig. "I was tired of this fucking perfect town. Pathetic people acting like they were so goddamn happy all the time. They were all smiles at their funeral. Putting up a front to seem like we're all one family. 'In this together' they would tell me for days after they passed. And I just snapped."

"I told the entire fucking town how much I liked guys and I wasn't living a lie anymore. I embarrassed the hell out of Lisa. All I can remember is her face falling and her running out but I- I couldn't help myself. I just kept going and going. I called out almost everybody that I knew. Jo, Garth, Benny, Ash and even Bobby. I burned every single bridge that day and I haven't looked back since. Well, at least not since-," he stopped his mouth quickly before he outed himself once again.

"Before what?," Cas asked. His hands had now fallen back to the table and were mere inches away from Deans.

You. Deans mind screamed. He wanted to say it. God, did he fucking want to say it. But he couldn't. He couldn't face the rejection or the humiliation. Especially, now that Cas knew his past. He couldn't destroy the only good thing he had going for him. Even if it did start off as just a game.

Dean shook his head. "Nothing. It's nothing. Can we get the check now?," he asked him, feeling very over heated all of a sudden.

Cas nodded and waved the waiter down without another question. Dean was surprised with himself in the way that he was able to be so open and honest with another person without being forced into it.

Dean stood up and watched as Cas did the same and handed his credit card to the waiter. Cas didn't see how it was as if Dean saw him for the first time. But this time, with flowers in his hair, stars in his eyes and him in the center of his palm.

He smiled like a lovesick puppy but looked away when he saw Cas' head turning towards him. He acted as if he was reading the poster advertising the upcoming masquerade ball. In reality, all the words blurred together and all he could hear was his heart pumping loudly as his wall finally came down.

A sharp volt sent him back to where he was. He looked over to see Cas' hand resting on his shoulder and a small smile playing on his lips. "Are you ready for that? It is tomorrow night but I think we can pull it off," he commented while pointing a finger at the sign.

Dean nodded but it felt like his words went in one ear and out the other. He was still trying to cope with his new profound feelings for the other man. Ones he thought couldn't go any deeper than sexual. But now here he was. Acting like a teenager with a crush.

"Dammit," Cas said with an eye roll.

Dean raised an eyebrow at him for him to go on. "I forgot these things require a mask," he grumbled with a frown.

"I may or may not have one at my home but I don't think I have an extra one. I'm sorry," Cas frowned as he scratched his head.

Dean shrugged lightly and smiled at him to show him it was okay and to stop stressing out. "It's fine. I'll get one," he replied. Really, he was now planning out the many different designs in his head. He figured he could home make his.

Cas let out a dramatic breath and nodded. "Sounds great. I'll be getting there around eight. I figured we'd arrive separately and make it just a little more believable. I can't wait to see the look on Gabriel's face," Cas said with a laugh before removing his hand from Deans shoulder.

Dean didn't like how cold his shoulder now felt or the fact that Cas was now walking away. His smile turned into a frown when Cas' words sank in. Of course, he knew what this had been about but it still stung to have it confirmed that his feelings were not being reciprocated.

Maybe he just imagined that almost kiss in the store earlier. Maybe he's just making this out into something that it's not. His imagination must be getting the best of him again.

Cas stopped at the entrance and turned his head to Dean. He had a lopsided grin planted on his lips as he tilted his head. "Coming?," he asked him and there it was again. The stars in his eyes that filled Deans heart up with hope.

He nodded and took quick strides to the door before pulling it open for Cas. Cas giggled like a schoolgirl but decided to spare Dean a sarcastic comment about what a gentlemen he was and Dean was fucking thankful for that. He didn't think he'd be able to take anymore embarrassment today.

They both slid into his car and sat in silence for a moment before Dean started up his car. He waited another moment before clearing his throat. Cas' head tilted at him as he gazed at the other man.

"I thought you were supposed to buy me dinner," Dean finally said. It didn't come out as smooth as he had planned in his head but he didn't have time to worry about his awkwardness.

Cas smiled a toothy grin and nodded. "I am. It's a little ways away but it's my favorite place to go. I hope you like burgers," he replied.

Dean matched his smile and nodded back. He fought the urge to wrap his arm around Cas' shoulders and pull him against him. He wanted him. He's finally admitted it but not out loud. Never out loud. After all, life seems to never give him what he wants. For now, he could be perfectly content with being just friends with him.

"I love them."


	11. Chapter 11

**Best place in town**

"Uh, Cas. Where the hell are we?," Dean asked with wide eyes as he parked his car in a near empty parking lot in front of what looked to be a shack.

There were Christmas lights hanging around the roof of the place and a large open window where you would place your order. The overbearing sound of an airplane flying low shot through his ears causing him to shiver.

When the sound ceased, he tilted his head at Cas and glared at him. Don't get him wrong, he was all for hole in the walls but this place seemed more like the place that serial killers hung out at. Not to mention, it was now already ten p.m.

"Best burgers for miles. You will not be disappointed," Cas replied with a smile that would make anyone melt within themselves.

Dean mulled over his over exaggerated statement before sighing and opening up his car door. He heard Cas close his own door as his footsteps echoed through the deserted parking lot.

Cas continued to smile at him as he gestured for Dean to make his way to the take out window. Dean walked next to him in a comfortable silence until they reached the window.

Cas stretched out his hand and swatted the gold bell that sat on the counter. A large man with a dirty white apron tied around his waist came around the corner from the inside of the shack. His face broke out into a wide smile when he seemed to notice Cas.

Cas matched his smiled and held his hand out for the other man to shake. "Rufus! It's awesome to see you, man," he greeted him.

The other man, Rufus, laughed and nodded as he shook Cas' hand firmly. "Likewise," he replied before eyeing Dean up and down. He pulled his hand away and waved a hand at Dean. "Who is your friend here? I've never seen you bring anyone out here," the man said to Cas while giving Dean a warm smile that made him feel like he belonged.

Cas draped a casual arm around Dean and pulled him a little closer. "This is Dean," he introduced the two of them and turned his head towards Dean. His eyes crinkled up as his smile grew wider. "He's a very good friend," he finished before turning his head back to Rufus.

Rufus crossed his arms across his chest and flickered his eyes between the two of them. A knowing smile formed on his lips and Dean could think of a few hundred things that the other man must've been thinking. But it wasn't like that.

He watched from the corner of his eye as Cas' hand slipped away and he put some distance in between them. He gave a sad smile while his thoughts reminded him that it would never be that way.

Ten minutes later, they were both sitting on the trunk of Deans impala and eating in silence. Every now and then, an airplane would fly over head. Dean couldn't help but notice the way Cas' dark locks blew so beautifully in the wind when the planes were coming in.

Dean wiped his mouth with his napkin then placed his half eaten burger into the to go container sitting in between them. "How did you find this place?," he asked finally before rubbing his hands down his legs.

Cas placed his nearly gone burger down as well and shrugged lightly. "I remember getting in my car the first day I moved here and just driving. I kept on driving until I reached the outskirts of town and that's how I found this. It's by the airport but I actually find the sound of them quite soothing," he explained as he gazed up at the sky.

Dean nodded and continued to watch him. He smiled to himself when Cas sighed lovingly at the sky and stars that shined bright.

Cas laughed softly. "I've never told anyone this but sometimes I like to think that the planes are shooting stars. And I always make a wish on them," he shook his head and Dean could see the faint color of pink tint his cheeks. "I know that sounds so fucking stupid. But these planes, this burger joint, the empty parking lot and all the stars that you can't see in the city. It's just all so beautiful and sometimes I feel like I could benefit from a little beauty in my life."

Dean smiled and looked down at his boots. He wanted to assure Cas that it didn't sound stupid. If anything, it all made him jealous. He wishes that he could be so carefree and find the wonder in the little things.

He looked back at Cas and saw him still looking up at the stars. He would give anything to know what was going on inside of his head.

Another smile tugged at Cas' pink lips as he let out another adoring sigh. Dean knew that Cas thought the sky was pretty tonight but he thought that Cas was beautiful. Nothing and no one could ever compare to how damn enchanting he was.

And even though he knew that this crush could not end well, he couldn't help but to scooch a little closer. It felt like he was gravitating towards him. He wanted to see his face clearer, smell his scent better and feel his body warmth that was radiating off of him.

Cas tore his gaze away from the sky and looked deeply into Deans eyes. The feeling of the intensity sent chills through his spine. "How do you know when you find that beautiful thing in your life?," Dean asked him carefully. He knew he sounded vulnerable but he couldn't find it in him to care anymore. He wanted to be different. Less bitter and more forgiving.

"Well, sometimes beautiful things come into our lives out of nowhere. Maybe we don't understand them just yet but we do have to trust in them. You know? Just have a little faith in it all," Cas responded. A flash of white shot through his eyes from the moonlight that they were drowning in.

Dean nodded along and tried not to give Cas the feeling that he was being too intense in this moment. He ever would've dreamed that this is how he would be spending a Friday night. Or even just sitting here, having this deep conversation with someone who has basically been a hurricane since he stepped foot into his life.

Cas dipped his head and leaned in closer to Dean. He shut his eyes and willed himself not to think about how close their bodies were getting now. He opened them back up and felt his heart nearly leap out of his chest.

With his windblown hair, it just wasn't fucking fair. Not at all. Cas was blowing his mind right now. And not just by his looks. He's seen a part of him that he knows Cas doesn't ever show to anyone.

"Where are you from?," Dean asked him suddenly. He realized he had never even bothered to ask Castiel about himself.

Cas squinted his eyes and tilted his head in a way that Dean found totally endearing. "Illinois," he answered cautiously. "Why do you ask?"

Dean shrugged in an attempt to seem casual about it but really, he wanted to know everything there was to know about this mysterious man. "Well, you did move here a few months ago. I've never asked you why. Is that so wrong of me?," Dean replied.

Cas smiled and shook his head. "That's perfectly acceptable. I moved from Pontiac. I wanted a fresh start so I took a dart, closed my eyes and threw it at a map of the states. It landed here," he explained with ease.

Deans eyes widened. He couldn't even begin to comprehend how someone can just go with the flow like that. No planning. No routine. Just doing it just to do it. It was insane.

Cas chuckled at Deans reaction and patted him softly on the back. His hand lingering on his shoulder. "You have got to relax, Dean. Things don't always go to plan the way you wish them, too," he said wisely.

Dean nodded slowly while chewing on his bottom lip. "How?," he said so quickly he barely realized he had actually asked him out loud.

Cas' hand slipped off of his shoulder as he shifted on the hood to face him more directly. "How what?," he asked Dean curiously.

Dean swallowed nervously. Well, his question was already out there so he might as well clarify for him. "How can you live life so carelessly? How can you go wherever you want to go? Do what you want to do?," the questions came out in a rush. They were finally free from his mind.

Cas smiled at his questions. "We only have one life," he started while holding up his index finger. "How do you want to spend it? Hating yourself? Regretting past mistakes? Questioning everything?," he questioned Dean back.

Dean opened his mouth then closed it. He had no answer to any of these. It should be simple. No. He did not want to live his life this way anymore. He wanted to be free like Castiel. But he couldn't. He just couldn't.

"Be brave. Believe in yourself. Do what feels good. You only have this life. Do you really want to be regretting it when your thinking about your life in a nursing home?," Cas asked him. He waited patiently for Dean to respond.

Dean frowned as he though Cas' words over. Of course he didn't want to regret his life anymore. Maybe, all he needed was some closure with his past. To make amends with everyone he wronged. But how?

He shook his head carefully as his thoughts halted. Cas was creeping closer to him. His lips were coming out of the shadow and into the moonlight that Dean was under. Was this really happening?

Cas stopped right before Dean closed his eyes and instead wrapped Dean up in a tight hug. The contact felt so foreign to him. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't so much as hugged anyone other than Charlie in years.

Cas' hand ran up and down his back soothingly. He pulled back and gave him another toothy grin. "There you go! I knew you had it in you," he said proudly.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' neck and placed his chin on his shoulder. It sounded cliché but it felt like they were two pieces of a puzzle. Finally coming together.

And all too soon, the hug was over. Cas pulled away and went back to his spot. Dean looked at him sadly and wanted so badly to have his arms wrapped around him once more. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew deep down within himself that he was falling for Castiel Novak.

This god damn hurricane that walked into his life and turned his world upside down. The man he swore he'd hate forever. The man that made him want to take risks. The risk that he might fuck up his nicely ordered life.

Cas threw his head back and laughed excitedly when an airplane took off over them. His hair blew in the wind as he pointed up at the sky. Dean smiled at him. He knew that Cas already fucked up his nicely ordered life and he was officially screwed.

XXX

Dean drove down the back roads to go back home. Cas had instructed him to take the road less traveled since the night was so beautiful tonight. And of course, he wasn't about to say no to anything that could possibly put a smile on that face.

"What did you wish for?," Cas asked him suddenly. His window was rolled down with his arm hanging out of it.

Dean furrowed his brow but kept his eyes on the road. "What are you talking about?," he queried him.

"You know. When the airplane flew over this. I made a wish so I want to know what yours was," Cas replied.

Dean chuckled softly and shook his head. "Well, if I tell you then it won't come true," Dean said teasingly. In reality, he hadn't even thought about making a wish. The only thing he could focus on was the one sitting next to him. Nothing else mattered in that moment.

Cas laughed along with him. Dean couldn't see the expression on his face or attempt to decipher any emotion that may have been running through it. Instead, he loosened his grip on the wheel and smiled softly. He loved the sound of his laugh.

"Do you think yours will come true?," Dean asked him with the same smile still on his face.

He could suddenly feel the intense gaze of other eyes on him as Cas whispered, "I hope so."


	12. Chapter 12

**It had to be you**

Dean stood in front of his full length mirror in his bedroom. He pulled the skinny black tie that Cas had picked out into a knot and brought it slowly up to his throat with shaky hands.

He adjusted the lapels on his coat and let out a nervous breath. This was it. The end of this whole prank war then he could move on with his life and forget Castiel Novak ever happened.

Once satisfied with his suit and tie, he reached over and picked up the masquerade mask he had spent all day making. It was a sleek black color lined with silver beading. He spent six hours tracing white lines throughout the mask that resembled lightning bolts.

It was a homage for the way Cas made him feel but of course he was the only one to know. He pulled the mask down over his head and adjusted the strings over his ears as he looked into the mirror.

The mask wasn't too outrageous so he really wouldn't stand out in a crowd but he also couldn't help but notice how bright and eccentric his green eyes were tonight. They shined under his bedrooms light and made his entire look come together.

He smiled at his reflection, for once not really hating what he saw. He ran his hands through his hair one last time before grabbing his car keys off his bedside table and heading out.

 **XXX**

Ten minutes later, Dean stood in front of the tall dark oak doors that led to the party. He took his mask that he was holding nervously in his hand and placed it back on with ease. It was time to get this over with and never look back.

He could get his quiet life back. He could go back to coffee, waffles and the news every morning. By himself. No one around to share it with. He swallowed down his self wallowing thoughts and pushed his way through the doors.

The party was in full swing now with no signs of slowing down. He walked through the crowd of people who hadn't even recognized his presence. As usual.

He glanced around and saw a handful of familiar faces, covered in masks, having the time of their lives. He turned his head up to take in the grand marble white staircase that spiraled up to the second floor. He wanted to laugh at how cheesy it would be to have someone walk slowly down it while their date waited at the end.

He shook his head to himself and made his way over to the open bar. Lawrence was known to have this annual masquerade ball every Halloween but he never found it appealing. Never had a reason to go. Until now.

He ordered a whiskey neat and tapped his fingers on the sleek oak bar when the bartender turned away from him. He sighed nervously while simultaneously ignoring the butterflies growing in his stomach in anticipation for Cas to show up.

A flash of blonde hair pulled him out of himself and he found himself eyeing the girl he used to know. "Gin and tonic," she instructed the bartender as she slapped down a couple of bills.

Dean turned his head towards her and broke out into a warm smile. She was still the same drinker he knew all those years ago. She cocked her head towards him and frowned while raising a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Really? Gin and tonic? You know you're legal now and you don't have to keep drinking the same drinks from high school," he observed playfully.

Jo shrugged her shoulders but shot Dean a smile that he hadn't seen in years. Her eyes burned under her mask. "Oh, really, Winchester? Let me guess, you ordered either a beer or some whiskey," she said accusatorily but with a hint of playfulness.

The bartender placed Deans glass of whiskey in front of him and smiled widely when Dean slid him a tip. He raised his glass towards Jo before taking a tentative sip.

She threw her blonde hair behind her shoulder and laughed. "Some things never change," she teased softly.

Her usual mirth for him was gone now. He could feel the bricks falling as he was letting yet another person in. Was this ever going to stop? He's come this far so he might as well make things right while he can.

They stared at each other for a few more moments as Jo lifted her own alcoholic glass to her lips. He sighed inwardly and opened his mouth, "Hey, Jo. Do you think-?," he started to say but was cut off as a pair of arms slipped around her.

His old friend, Ash, that Jo was now dating, rested his chin on Jo's shoulder as he whispered something into her ear. She giggled at whatever he said while her face proceeded to turn red.

"Can I get a raincheck?," she asked Dean with an apologetic smile before Ash whisked her away into another direction.

Dean nodded to no one but himself. "Um, yeah," he mumbled softly. That wasn't too hard. He didn't necessarily have to get too deep into words just yet but now there was a promise between them that wasn't so hostile anymore. Maybe he could do this.

He wrapped his fingers around the cold glass and darted in between couples to go wait by the door for Cas. He should be showing up any minute now.

The classical music that was playing slowed down as it went to the next track. The melody of two voices signing together was a modern hit. If he remembers correctly from the radio, it was 'I don't wanna live forever' by Zayn and Taylor Swift.

But he absolutely did not Taylor Swift. Not at all. He took his whiskey back up to his dry lips and took another sip as his eyes swept up the staircase.

And just like a fucking cliché, Cas was standing at the top with his hands buried in his pockets. Dean felt his mouth go dry despite the drink he just had mere seconds ago. His eyes drank him in hungrily as he finally made his descent down the grand staircase.

Cas' dark hair was swept off to the side while a gentle smirk played on his full lips. He had a black lace mask covering part of his face. His eyes met with Dean and he had to do everything he could to keep from gasping.

Cas' eyes had always been blue. A very deep, very beautiful blue. But right now, they were electric. It reminded him of a lightning storm and he was in the crosshairs of it.

Cas took out one hand from his pocket and wrapped it around the banister while continuing to make his way down. Dean set his glass down on a nearby table and unconsciously felt his legs begin to take him to the end of the staircase.

The only way to describe it was as if he was just swept up in a gravitational pull. He had no control of his legs anymore. Cas finally stood above him on the final step and smiled warmly at him.

Dean swallowed down the lump in his throat and forced his mind to come up with words. "Uh," he started as his mouth hung open.

He couldn't get over how beautiful Cas was. He decided to go with the classic bow tie look but all Dean could think of right now was gliding his fingers down his mask and taking home.

Cas chuckled darkly then held out his hand for Dean to take. Dean reached out cautiously as if Cas would take his hand back at the last second. He wrapped his fingers around his hand then brought his hand up to his lips where he placed a chaste kiss on his knuckles.

The gesture took Cas by surprise as his body language gave him away. He gasped audibly while a pink tint crept through his cheeks. Dean felt his heart pick up speed as he pulled on Cas' hand and led him out to the dance floor.

He didn't know where this confidence came from. Maybe it was the way Cas looked, the whiskey or maybe even his new outlook on life. He could only guess that it was all three combined.

He laid his hand across the small of Cas' back and pulled him in closer to him as he kept his hand loosely around the other mans. Cas gently placed his free hand on Deans shoulder and allowed Dean to guide them all over the floor.

Dean didn't dance. Well, he used to. With his mother in the kitchen on Saturday mornings when a love song would come on. She used to promise him that he would get to do that with the person he was with when he got older. He used to always shake her off but now he could see that actually coming true.

They stared into each others eyes intensely as the lyrics blared out "what is happening to me?', and in that moment he could actually agree with Taylor Swift for once.

Cas leaned in closer and closer as Dean did the same. He licked his lips in anticipation while fluttering his eyes closed. Their lips touched softly before they mutually deepened it little by little.

And just like that, the song ended all too quickly. Cas dropped his hand from his shoulder and took a step back out of Deans personal space. He wanted to flinch when Cas took back the hand Dean had gotten so used to holding.

They continued to stare at one another. Neither one of them wanting to say anything or break the feeling that it was obvious they were both feeling.

He did it. He had just kissed Cas. Something he had been thinking about for weeks now but the reality was so much better than the fantasy. He tasted like cherry and Dean knew he was instantly hooked. He wanted more. He needed more.

The music quieted down and the people around them had now slowed down but their stare never broke. Not until an annoying slow clap pulled them out of one another.

He turned his head to where Gabriel stood a few feet away from them. His mouth was twisted up in an amused smile while hands continued to clap together menacingly. Dean could now see that there was a crowd of people now staring at the three of them.

Gabe walked slowly over to them before he stopped in between them. He took turns looking at both Dean and Cas as he shook his head. His blonde hair shaking with him behind his back.

He tugged on his tie then squinted at Dean. "Is this your idea of a joke?," he asked Dean. All the humor was out of his voice now.

Dean glanced nervously at Cas who had now adverted his eyes to the floor. He briefly wondered what it was that had Cas so upset. He looked back at Gabe with wide eyes. "What are you talking about?," he said deeply. His confidence was now slipping away.

Gabe rolled his eyes then pointed a finger between the two of them. "You and my brother. It's a joke, right?," he questioned for more clarification.

Dean frowned. He wanted to say yes. This whole thing had been a joke just to get under Gabriel's skin. But he couldn't say it because it would be a lie. The kiss wasn't a joke. The slow dance wasn't a joke. And his feelings certainly were not a joke.

He pursed his lips while mulling over all his options before feeling that foreign surge of confidence rip through him. "No. It's not a joke. I love your brother. And I'm not sure when it happened. How it happened. Or even why it happened. But it did. I know I can't take these words back but I will not say I'm sorry for them," Dean thundered loudly, nearly yelling. He had caught the attention of everyone in the room now and it was beginning to remind him of his parents funeral. The entire towns eyes were on him.

"Dean," Cas spoke quietly. He reached out a hand to grab Deans arm but Dean pulled away.

"No, Cas. You need to understand that before you, my walls that I spent so much time building, were so fucking high. Then you came in like a bulldozer and ripped it to shreds. And you know, the higher your walls are, the harder you fall when someone tears them down," he ranted on.

Gabe laughed in his face and wiped at his eye comically. "Let me stop you there cause I'm guessing my baby bro hasn't told you yet. So, go ahead, Cas. Tell him," he urged him.

Cas looked torn as he avoided the gazes of both his brother and Dean. "I- I," he stuttered slowly.

Gabe rolled his eyes once again and finished for him. "He's moving. Again. You said to California this time. Right, Cas?," Gabe announced for the town to hear.

A few gasps and whispers were shared though out the crowd but all Dean could hear was the blood pumping in his ears. "You're moving?," he asked with hurt clear in his voice.

Cas looked up at him with apologetic eyes and shrugged lightly. "My time here is up," he spoke softly.

Gabe laughed again. "Dude. His entire house is empty. Have you really not noticed?," he asked him incredulously while enjoying Deans public humiliation.

Dean felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest. Hot tears formed in his eyes causing his vision to become blurry. He ripped his mask off that he spent many hours making and threw it to the floor in front of Cas.

"Why? Why would you do this to me? You made me believe we were in this together, playing a joke on Gabriel but it was a lie. You-," he said pointing an angry finger at Cas, "You were playing a joke on me. Even after everything I told you I went through." He was angry now. How could Cas make him go through something so traumatic again?

He didn't wait for a response. Instead, he ducked his head down and ran out of the large building. If this night couldn't get any worse, the weather proved him wrong as he ran out into a heavy storm.

His suit was stuck to his skin while he fumbled with his keys to get the hell out of here. He slid into his car and backed up quickly wen he saw Cas' figure running towards him with his mask in hand.

He ignored him and pulled out into the night with only a broken heart to keep him company.


	13. Chapter 13

**Let it out**

Dean drove the tears that were now flowing freely down his cheeks. They were mixed in with the drops of rain that also covered his entire body. No one would even be able to tell that he was crying.

He angrily wiped a tear away from his face before gripping the steering wheel tightly. He wanted to fucking scream. He looked down at the speedometer and saw he was going a good ninety miles an hour but he didn't care.

He didn't even know where he was at this point. All he knew is that he needed to keep spreading the distance between him and the man who broke his heart.

Of course, he knew that this whole thing had just started out as a few simple pranks. Nothing more. Nothing less. But over time, he really started developing feelings for him.

And there was no one there to catch him fall. The thought made him even more bitter as he took another turn down a back road. Maybe it was because the memory was fresher but Dean was beginning to think that this made him feel even worse than what happened in the past.

He kept running through the way Gabe broke the news. The sinful look on his face as he enjoyed watching Dean break. And then there was Cas. Who knew the whole time how the evening was going to pan out so why did he make him go through such an effort to look good for the even if this had been what he was planning?

He had never experienced heartbreak before. Not really anyways. Him and Lisa were together for two years but yet he knew he didn't love her so leaving her was easy.

This was something else entirely. This made him feel like his heart was literally being ripped in half in his chest. His lungs felt like they were on fire and he couldn't breathe right.

Red and blue lights flashed brightly through his car. "Fuck," he muttered but slowed down anyways. He slowly pulled over on the side of the road and sighed when the police officer parked behind him with his lights still flashing.

He rolled down his window and squinted when the bright flash light shined in his face. "Dean?," he heard a familiar voice ask him unbelievably.

Dean put his hand up to shield the light while continuing to squint. "Uh, yeah?," he asked confused.

The officer put his flashlight down then his face slowly showed under the moonlight. The older man he used to know so well smiled down at him. "Hey, son," he said softly.

Dean wiped at his face. Embarrassed that he was caught crying in his car and pulled over. "Bobby," his voice cracked.

Bobby smiled and nodded. "It's been a long time. Now tell me why in the hell you were going thirty over the speed limit before I whack you with this here flashlight," he demanded with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Dean wanted to laugh. He did. But nothing, not even old family, could make him smile tonight. He said nothing as he twiddled his thumbs and sniffled gently. "I- I just want to get out of here. I don't belong anymore," he admitted shamefully.

Bobby frowned as he leaned his arm against Deans impala. "Now, what would make you go and say an awful thing like that? Lawrence is your home, Dean. We all love you," he spoke genuinely.

Dean shook his head in clear disbelief. "No you guys don't. I was a dick all those years ago and now all my bridges are burnt but I'm just tired. I'm tired of being alone. I have no one," he ranted until he couldn't breathe anymore.

"Son," Bobby started in his fatherly voice that he used to use on him and Sam when his parents were still alive, "I don't want to hear it. You didn't burn your bridges. Everyone here considers you family. Hell, we are one big family. And what happened all those years ago was just a young man reaching his breaking point."

Dean shook his head again. He wanted to believe what he was saying was true but all these years alone was making him reconsider everything. Especially, after tonight.

Bobby reached a hand through Deans open window and planted a hand firmly on his shoulder. "I'm going to give you some tough love right now. You are the one who put yourself in this unfortunate position. You distanced yourself when you felt you had no one else left. But you do. We're all here for you. I'm here for you," he said sternly.

The devotion in the older mans voice caused another tear to escape his eye and drift down his red cheek. "Thank you, Bobby. I'm sorry for thinking you turned your back on me," he spoke so softly that Bobby had to move in closer to hear.

Bobby patted him on his shoulder affectionately and sniffled softly. "Anytime, son. Come by my place when you get a chance and I'll let your speeding slide. Okay?," he offered him nicely.

Dean nodded without hesitation. "Yes, sir," he replied back. Bobby gave him another smile before heading back to his patrol car. Dean watched in his rear view mirror as Bobby slid in and took off in the opposite direction. He sighed and turned up the volume to his radio, hoping that some music could take him to another reality.

The song that him and Cas danced to not even an hour ago blared loudly, surrounding him entirely. He angrily jabbed the power button to his system and was once again in in the quiet.

He was thinking about running away when an overbearing sound filled his eardrums all at once. It was a familiar sound. One he used to find really annoying but now it was kind of comforting. He looked out his windshield and watched as an airplane descended overhead.

He furrowed his brow. He hadn't been driving for that long, had he? Dean looked to the left outside his window and felt his breath hitch when the little burger shack burned brightly like a hallucination in a desert.

He turned on his car and proceeded to drive into the still empty parking lot. He briefly wondered how Rufus even managed to stay in business if it was always dead like this.

He parked his car on the edge and carefully stepped out. His legs were so shaky that he was partially worried they would give out on him any second.

Dean shoved his hands in his still damp suit and walked up to the take out window. Thankfully, the rain had already ceased. He looked around like Cas would be waiting for him but thankfully he wasn't. He outstretched his hand and tapped the gold bell lightly.

Rufus immediately came out of the kitchen and lit up when he saw Dean. He wiped his hands with a hand rag before tossing it onto the counter. "Hey!," he greeted him like they had known each other a lifetime. "Dean, right?," he questioned for clarity.

"You remember me," Dean commented back feeling a bit surprised. Most people didn't remember him.

Rufus nodded with a gentle smile still on his face. "Of course I do," he replied back. He swayed his head to look behind Dean then furrowed his brow at him. "No Cas tonight? He loves my burgers. Don't tell me he's seeing another burger joint," Rufus said dramatically as he clutched a hand to his chest.

Deans bottom lip quivered at the sound of Cas' name but thankfully he didn't have it in him to cry over him anymore. At least, not tonight. Instead, he shook his head sadly. "No," he replied bitterly.

Rufus eyed him strangely then crossed his arms over his chest. He looked Dean up and down one time and then again before a light bulb went off above his head.

"What happened?," he asked a bit intrusively.

Dean shook his head again while pursing his lips tightly together. "I wouldn't want to burden you with my problems," he answered honestly.

Rufus unfolded his arms then leaned over the counter, staring Dean in the eyes. "Let's have a chat. I'll get the beer," he offered with no room for argument in this statement.

He pointed his head at the only picnic table on the side of the shack. Dean nodded once again and sulked over to the bench. He slid in before resting his elbows on the wooden table.

A few seconds later, Rufus came out of the side door with two beers in hand. He slid in across from Dean then handed him his much needed beer. Dean took it quickly before gulping down a large portion greedily.

The amber liquid spilled down his throat and instantly had him feeling just a tiny bit better. As long as they didn't talk about Cas or even if Cas' face would stop popping up in his head every damn second, then he would be good. But there was no such luck.

"Where is Cas now?," Rufus immediately asked Dean before he had a chance to feel numb from the alcohol.

Dean shrugged like he didn't care but he did. He really fucking cared. "Probably getting in a U-Haul as we speak," he spoke his horrifying thoughts for the first time since he left the party.

He didn't want to believe that Cas really was leaving for yet another fresh start and leaving him behind like he's some kind of past mistake. He had to believe it though. It was happening.

Rufus raised both his eyebrows in surprise before chugging his beer as well. "No shit?," he asked incredulously.

Cas must've also conveniently forgotten to inform Rufus that he was leaving. Cas must not be the kind of guy that he thought he was. He's better at hiding his true intentions.

"Yep," Dean confirmed making the 'P' pop.

Rufus shook his head to himself. "Why? He just got here," he said quietly as if he was only talking to himself.

Dean felt the blood pump through his veins as he grew angrier. He pushed his bottle away while frowning deeply. "Yeah, well, he's runner. This is what he does. He gets bored with one place and moves on to the next. He doesn't give a fuck who hurts in the process either," he ranted with such disdain.

Rufus frowned with him. "You love him don't you," he observed.

Dean ran a shaky hand through his hair as he nodded hectically "Of course I do. I mean, of course I fucking do. How can I not though? He's fire and I'm ice. We are not good for one another if this is how he really is."

"But you balance each other out. That's what fire and ice does. That's what you two do. And whoever said love was easy? Because I'd like to kick whoever said that right in the balls," Rufus said back, trying to give the situation some comic relief.

Dean shook his head again while he came to terms with reality. "He's gone and I love him. But I never got to experience his love. Or even if he loves me," he said softly to himself.

He could feel the hot tears building up again even after he promised himself he wouldn't cry anymore tonight. Rufus tapped his fingers on the table and sighed. "Maybe he does. You never know if you never ask."

Dean shoved his face in his hands and allowed his tears to flow out. "I- I love him and it's killing me. It's fucking killing me!," he said brokenly. "I just want to fucking scream."

He looked up with red eyes and a wet face and watched as Rufus shrugged casually. "So do it," he said simply.

Dean was taken back. "What?," he questioned him clearly confused.

Rufus stood up. "I said to scream. There's no one around. I don't think you're a crazy person but feel free to scream like one," he suggested.

Dean stood up slowly with his eyebrows furrowed once again. "You do it first," he replied.

Rufus laughed then shrugged. "Why the hell not? I've been needing a good scream."

He threw his head back and screamed as loud as he can. His scream echoed though out the parking lot and that was it. There was no one there to look at him funny or suggest that he needed to be institutionalized. It was just relief.

Dean bit his lip then followed suit. He cupped his hands around his mouth and let out a scream as well. He felt liberated and free. Feelings that were so foreign to him were now a reality. It was amazing.

He gave Rufus a peculiar look before bursting out into a fit of laughter with the other man. "Okay. I have to admit that felt pretty good," he said with another laugh.

Rufus nodded along. "So, why stop?," he asked rhetorically.

They screamed for another few minutes. Dean didn't notice how a car had pulled into the parking lot or even when a familiar shadow stepped out of it. Not until he was standing directly in front of him.

"Excuse me for interrupting," Cas' voice halted Dean from belting out another scream.

He stopped and felt his stomach drop then his heart attempt to beat out of his chest.

"Cas."


	14. Chapter 14

**Only for tonight**

Cas didn't smile like he usually did when Dean said his name. Instead, he looked torn and broken. Well, he could just join the damn club.

Dean took two steps back. "I don't want you here. You need to leave," he said to him in a surprisingly even voice.

Cas looked at him with hurt eyes. They were a dark blue now and it was clear that there were also tears in them. He used to get butterflies in his stomach when he looked at him but now all he could manage to feel was bee stings in his heart.

"Dean. Please," he begged him as his voice broke.

Dean rolled his eyes at his pathetic attempt and turned back to look at Rufus for backup but the other man was gone now. Now, he looked over at Cas and managed to make his facial expression cold and hard even though he felt anything but.

"No, Cas. I want you to leave. Go to California. Forget about this stupid small town and forget all about me. You had your laughs at my expense. Now go," he attempted to order him while crossing his arms tightly across his chest.

Cas' bottom lip trembled at Deans hurtful words but he deserved it. So he wouldn't let himself feel bad for him. He couldn't.

Cas looked down at the ground with shame. "I'm sorry," he spoke barely above a whisper.

Dean shook his head defiantly. "You know what? Don't be sorry. I'm the one who trusted you. That was my mistake, not yours," he spat bitterly.

He didn't want to listen anymore. He just wanted to go. Maybe he could get a hotel somewhere to avoid Cas until he left for good. He pulled out his car keys from his still damp suit pocket and started to head for his car.

Cas reached out quickly and grabbed onto Deans forearm when he tripped to slip past him. He looked into the wildly desperate blue eyes that were screaming to be heard. "You don't understand," he was practically begging him now.

"What? What don't I understand?!," Dean yelled at him. He could feel his blood boiling and his heart racing at dangerous speeds.

Cas flinched slightly at his outburst then sighed heavily. "You don't understand that I run because I have to. I have to, Dean," he said in a shaky voice.

Dean glared at him coldly but made no effort to get out of his grasp. Cas took that as a sign to explain himself. "I've been running since I was eighteen. I go from place to place so often because I'm scared. Did you know I went to five different colleges before I finally received my degree?," he attempted to explain. One of his hands slipped over to Dean and held onto the lapels of his suit coat.

They stared intensely into each others eyes. Neither one of them making a move for anything further. The air between them was so electric that it was uncomfortable. A loud clap of thunder caused Dean to shiver internally.

He wanted to look up at the sky at the impending storm closing in but Cas' gaze was much too strong to break. He tried to back up as the first rain drop hit his head.

"Why?," he asked over the thunder.

"Why what?," Cas implored as more rain began to fall.

It started picking up and soon they were in the middle of the storm for the second time that night but Dean didn't have it in him to care. He wanted answers. "Why do you run, Cas?," he called over the loud rain.

Cas let go off his suit and arm before stepping back. "I can't get attached. It's not my plan in life. And well, you fucked that up for me. You scare me!," he yelled dramatically with a pained look in his eye.

"And you don't scare me? You give me feelings I didn't even know I had. I thought I was numb to this whole damn world but you came along and became my world! And now you're leaving?," he asked him desperately as every raw emotion he had suppressed for years came pouring out.

Cas pushed his wet hair out of his face. "I have to, Dean! This would never work! You hated me when we first met."

Dean rolled his eyes. "And now I love you. Do you hear me through that thick ass head of yours? I love you, you idiot!," he confessed.

Cas said nothing as he came surging forward desperately. He grabbed the side of Deans face and pulled their lips together. Lightning flashed through the sky as they met each other with such desperation.

He wound his arms around the back of Cas' head and tugged lightly on his hair. Cas licked Deans lips and he let him in. Their tongues met hopelessly as they danced together. Dean backed Cas up into the side of his Impala. He pulled at his hair harder before moving his lips off of his and trailing them down the other mans neck.

The stubble tickled his nose and he was reminded that he had never done this with another man before but it felt right. It felt perfect because it was with Cas.

Cas groaned lowly above him while bucking his hips at him. The rain continued to pour down on them ruthlessly. Dean brought his face back up to Cas' ear and whispered softly, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Cas moaned again and nodded quickly. Dean reached over and pulled the car door open quickly. He let Cas inside first before he slipped inside to the backseat. He closed the door and looked back at Cas heatedly.

Cas brought a soft hand up to his cheek while his chest heaved up and down. "Are you sure you want to do this?," he asked him while staring at him intently.

Dean nodded against his hand. "There's nothing I want more. But can I ask you something?," he whispered.

Cas nodded before leaning back awkwardly. He waited for Dean to speak again.

Dean bit his lip suddenly unsure of himself but found himself speaking anyways. "Do you love me?," he asked quietly.

Cas didn't say anything. The only thing that could be heard was the steady sound of rain hitting the car mixed with their unsteady breaths. Dean felt a sharp sting rush through his heart for the millionth time tonight. He sat up and started to climb into the front seat when a strong hand gripped his arm to stop him.

He looked back at him and held his breath. Cas pulled him back over and placed his hands on the side of his face again. "Of course I love you. You're the only one who has ever called me out on my shit and I'd be an idiot to let you go. I love you, Dean Winchester."

Dean widened his eyes briefly as the sting on his heart drifted away and was replaced with hope. He crashed his lips onto Cas while tugging at his jacket.

Cas allowed him to take it off then did the same for Dean. Dean let go of him and looked at him with heavy lidded eyes as he loosened his tie and slid it off with ease. He unbuttoned his white dress shirt tantalizingly slow.

Cas bit his lip in anticipation then leaned over to help him. He slowly glided Deans damp long sleeved down his equally damp arms. He brought his mouth down to his collar bone and left gentle kisses along it as he licked a sliver from his chest down to his navel.

Dean shivered and watched as Cas unbuckled his pants with nimble fingers and slithered them off of his legs. Next, he palmed at Deans obvious arousal before taking his boxer briefs off as well.

Dean gasped when Cas' warm mouth suddenly engulfed him and began to move agonizingly slow up and down his length. His hand immediately found the dark hair he loved so much. He wrapped his fingers through his curls while throwing his head back in pleasure.

Cas took that as a sign to move faster. He was bringing Dean embarrassingly close already. His tongue was trailing his cock as his lips loosened and tightened whenever he pleased.

"Cas, I don't want to-," he trailed off and squeezed his eyes shut. He was horrified at how well Cas could make him orgasm if he wanted to but damn it if he didn't love it.

Cas popped his head up and gave Dean a devilish smile. His lips were sinful and he couldn't wait to get another taste. Dean sat up more then proceeded to undress Cas with a lot more fever than he did.

He leaned his face into his and kissed on his jaw. He ran his lips from his jaw to his ear and nibbled lightly. Cas shuddered underneath him and he smiled softly. "I don't have a condom or anything," he whispered, feeling a bit ashamed.

Cas chuckled and pushed on Deans chest lightly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom along with a small bottle of lube. Dean raised an eyebrow at him and tried not to laugh.

"Oh, so you just assumed I would be easy tonight?," he asked him playfully with a smirk.

Cas shook his head, his smile unwavering. "Nothing about Dean Winchester is easy. But a guy can dream, right?"

"Then I guess dreams can come true," Dean replied back with a smile to match.

Cas groaned lowly and quickly began to peel off the suit that was sticking uncomfortably to him. Dean watched with hooded eyes as Cas slipped off his shirt then moved to his pants. He slid them seductively off of his legs while flashing Dean another devilish smile.

Dean ignored the way his heart did somersaults at the sight and instead focused on freeing Cas of his confining boxer briefs. He hook his fingers in the waist band and pulled them down slowly, his eyes locked on Cas' the entire time.

When he knew Cas was completely naked, he took the moment to look down and greedily take him in. His heart picked up speed when he saw the considerable size of him. Heat filled his cheeks up but he didn't want to seem like an amateur either so he dropped his head down and did his best to take in all of Cas. He wrapped his lips around Cas' head while swirling his tongue around him. "Fuck, Dean," Cas cursed his name above him while gripping at the hair on the back of his head.

Dean took this as more encouragement and took Cas even further in his mouth with his tongue following suit. He swallowed hard around him and moaned around Cas when he bucked his hips into his mouth.

Cas took his face in both his hands then pulled him off of him. "I want you," he whispered pleadingly.

Dean kissed him heatedly and let Cas gently lay him down on the seats. He closed his eyes and didn't open them even when he heard the pop of the lube top coming off. He had to admit that he opened himself up a time or two but that was in the comfort of his own home and not with another man.

Cas' cold finger found its way to Dean as it swirled slowly at his rim. Dean clenched his jaw and braced himself for the intrusion. Cas gently guided his finger into him.

"Easy, Dean. I got you now. I'll take care of you," Cas whispered softly above him.

Dean nodded then unclenched his jaw and began to slowly relax. He knew Cas wouldn't hurt him but everything still felt so foreign to him. Cas picked up the pace before adding another finger.

Soon, Dean was moaning and withering underneath Cas. Begging him to just take him already. He needed this and he needed him. Cas hushed him softly then added a third finger.

He plunged deeper into him and started to hit his prostate. A rush of electricity shot through him and it was almost enough to make him orgasm on the spot.

"Please, Cas. Please, fuck me," he begged the other man who had complete control over him at the moment.

He opened his eyes and was met with dark blue ones staring down at him. Cas shook his head and Dean felt his heart plummet. Was he changing his mind? Did he not want him now?

Cas leaned over him as he gently pulled his fingers out. Using his other hand, he ran his fingers down Deans face sweetly. "I'm not going to fuck you. I'm going to make love to you," he said matter of factly.

Dean swallowed hard but nodded slowly. He watched nervously as Cas ripped open the condom with his teeth then glide it across his length.

Dean mentally prepared himself to relax and not think too much about it. After all, his wildest dreams were about to come true now.

Cas lined himself up with Dean and ever so slowly began to enter him. Dean expected to feel some kind of pain or even discomfort but he didn't. He mostly felt the sensation of being filled and he loved every single second.

Inch by glorious inch, Cas finally bottomed out. He waited for Dean to fully adjust to him before he started to move. He moved at an excruciatingly slow pace. Dean wrapped his legs around his wait and nearly cried out when Cas already found his sweet spot.

He begged for Cas to pick up the speed and Cas obliged happily. He began to thrust with more want out of him all while continuingly hitting Deans prostate.

Dean gripped the seat tighter and clenched his jaw once more. He had never felt so many sensations in his entire life. It was euphoric. He moaned lowly when he felt heat begin to pool in his lower belly and he knew he wouldn't last a minute longer.

Cas seemed to know what that moan meant because in seconds his hand was gently gripping onto Deans cock and working up and down in time with his thrusts.

Dean arched his back and cried out Cas' name when he finally came. All the tension that had been building up between them was being met and it felt fucking fantastic.

He rode out his post orgasmic haze then opened his eyes in time to see Cas' mouth drop open as he came. Deans name fell out of his mouth more than a few times. Dean rubbed his back gently while a permanent smile played on his lips.

Cas opened his eyes after a few moments. They were wide and fully blown. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Deans lips before gently pulling out of him. He took the used condom and tied it up quickly before placing it in a plastic bag Dean had in the backseat.

He helped Dean sit up and kissed him once more. Dean would never get used to the feeling of Cas' lips on his and he didn't want to. He wanted these feelings for the other man to never go away.

Dean found his boxer briefs in the pile of damp clothes then slid them on. He dug through the clothes again before handing Cas his own.

Cas smiled gratefully then put his on as well. Dean leaned over and left a sweet kiss on Cas' cheek. They both said nothing as Dean pulled out a decent sized blanket from behind the seat.

They found a way for both of them to lie together comfortably on the seat with the blanket wrapped perfectly around the two of them. Cas ran his fingers through Deans hair and left another gentle kiss on his forehead.

"I love you," Cas whispered while the rain continued to pound mercilessly on the car.

Dean smiled softly. "I love you, too," he replied back in a whisper.

He wanted to talk about all the events of the night and where their confessed feelings would leave them but for now he was perfectly happy in Cas' arms. There was always tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

**Never easy**

Deans eyes fluttered open when the sunlight became too much to handle. He was uncomfortably hot and was that another person next to him? He craned his head to the side and almost jumped out of his skin when he realized he was jumbled up with Cas.

His heart picked up its pace when he lifted the covers to see if last night really did happen. He was at least a little relieved to see they had enough decency to put their underwear back on.

Cas snored lightly in his ear and Dean was reminded that yes it did happen. And it was fucking awesome. He stretched his limbs a bit in the cramped up backseat then attempted to sit up correctly.

Cas stirred next to him. He looked down at the resting man and watched as he opened his eyes for the first time that morning. He smiled softly. "Well, good morning, sleepy head," he teased lightly.

Cas groaned and pushed Dean playfully. He covered half his face with his arm and groaned again.

Dean laughed at his childish behavior. "Not a morning person I take it," he commented while feeling his clothes to see if they dried any through the night. They had thankfully.

Cas shook his head and mumbled something under his breath before sitting up. "Dude, you're a teacher! How the hell do you not do mornings?," Dean asked with another wide smile.

Cas rolled his eyes then ran a hand through his hair. "I need coffee to function. Lots and lots of coffee," he replied disoriented.

A loud knock on his passenger side window caused both of them to jump up. Cas pulled the blanket tighter around himself. Dean looked up with wide eyes to see who caught them the morning after.

Rufus' face glared back at him but there was a very small smile on his lips. He had his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. "Shit," Dean muttered then climbed over the seats.

Cas handed him his dress shirt which he quickly slid on and attempted to button it as quickly as he could. He opened the passenger door then stepped out while continuing to button his shirt up.

"Uh, this totally isn't what it looks like," Dean said bashfully.

Rufus looked him up and down slowly. "You're missing your pants, son," he deadpanned.

Dean blushed furiously and looked down at the rest of his body. Of course he only fell asleep in his briefs. Cas' hand stuck out the open window holding Deans pants to which Dean quickly grabbed gratefully.

"So it appears I have," he replied while tugging them up his legs. He buckled his belt into place and gave Rufus a smile as if the whole ordeal didn't bother him. But he was never a good actor.

"Well, I want to be mad that you boys had a little too much fun on my business property but seeing as you guys give me the most business- I can't be mad," Rufus said as his eyes lit up more.

Dean continued to blush then turned around to watch Cas get out of the car. He was back in his suit minus the jacket with his shoes in hand. He was the poster child for the 'walk of shame'.

Cas rubbed his face tiredly and avoided eye contact with the shack owner. Rufus let out a laugh while clapping his hands together. "It's about damn time you two admitted your feelings. You want guys want some coffee?"

Cas' eyes lit up as he nodded quickly. Dean laughed along and nodded as well. Rufus gave them one last knowing look before turning around and heading back to the shack.

They both let out a collective sigh when they were finally left alone once again. Cas burst out into a fit of laughter. Dean raised an eyebrow at him but kept an amused expression on his face.

Cas wiped at his eye then shook his head. "What?," Dean asked him with amusement clear in his voice.

"I feel like a fucking teenager. Sleeping with someone in the backseat. Getting caught," he said as his cheeks tinted pink.

Dean smiled adoringly at him then wrapped his arms around his neck. It felt easy. Being with Cas like this. Like it was always supposed to be this way.

Cas leaned in and pressed his lips gently against Deans. He slipped his arms to Deans lower back then pulled him closer to him. Dean melted into his touch and reveled in all the sensations it brought him. But the feeling he liked the most was the feeling that he'd always be safe in his arms.

Cas smiled against his lips then pulled away slightly. He rested his forehead against Deans and sighed softly. Dean ran his fingers through the back of his hair then backed up slowly. Their hands lingered together as Rufus called them over to get their drinks.

Dean took Cas' and handed it to him before taking his. They walked silently back to the Impala and climbed back onto the trunk to enjoy the morning together.

Dean knew what he needed to bring up. He knew that Cas' house was already packed up and ready to go but he was finding it extremely difficult to form words. How did he tell him that he didn't want him to go?

Dean laid his hand on the side of Cas' face gently. Cas flickered his blue eyes downwards and avoided eye contact with him. Dean frowned then tilted his chin up with his index finger. "Cas," he breathed softly.

Cas looked at him hesitantly as his lips formed in a tight line. He stayed quiet while he waited for Deans next question.

Dean rubbed his thumb around his ex enemies cheek stubble. "Why do you shy away from me now?," he heard himself asking. His own question threw him and Cas off guard. He wanted to ask why he was leaving or beg him to stay.

Cas' breath hitched as he looked down once more. "You wouldn't understand," he spoke quietly.

Dean wasn't used to Cas being so shy and bashful. He was usually the one always so in control of every situation. "Try me," Dean challenged him.

"I'm scared," Cas answered as sharp blue eyes suddenly dug through Deans. Dean couldn't find it in himself to look away from the man who has obviously been painfully hurt in the past as well. He felt a surge of guilt rush through him when he thought of all the times he was so wrapped up in his own drama.

He nodded slightly and waited for Cas to continue. Cas let out a shaky breath. "I never wanted to be close to anyone. I'm scared of getting too attached to someone because eventually that person has all the power to control me. To end my world whenever they feel like it and I cant have that. Or at least I thought I couldn't."

Dean leaned forward until his breath hit Cas' lips as he asked his next question. "Am I close?"

"Too," Cas replied before crashing his lips into Deans. Dean let him take him with no complaints. He knew how hard it was for Cas to let his tough exterior down but what was on the other side of it was much too beautiful for words and he already wanted to see more.

Cas pulled away once more then smiled softly at Dean. He raised his coffee back up to his lips before looking up into the sky.

"So, this fear, does it make you afraid of commitment?," Dean asked nervously as he chewed on his bottom lip. He was aware that he sounded like a sixteen year old girl but he wanted to know. And now that Cas was answering all his burning questions, he just couldn't resist.

"I'm not scared of commitment. I fear attachment. I know they might seem like the same things, but they are completely different. I always saw attachment as being something destructive. I always took extreme measures to guarantee that it never happened. And well, you can see how you came along and fucked all of that up for me," Cas answered easily.

Dean smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah, I can definitely relate to that. But can I ask you one more thing?"

Cas nodded without hesitation. "Of course. Anything," he replied openly.

"What was it? That caused you to jump from place to place? Afraid of attachment?," he asked him nervously.

Cas bit his lip as the question seemed to be coursing through his brain. Finally, he sighed and looked back up at the sky. "I had parents. Very religious. Very strict. And very close minded. They never allowed Gabe or I to ever leave the house unless it was for church or friends. I felt like the house I grew up in was a prison and it was by far the worst eighteen years of my life. I later moved on and enrolled at college. Sometime that first semester, I got the call from Gabe that both my parents had died of carbon monoxide poisoning. The house was so old and they never bothered to check it. It's hard to explain but after their deaths the only thing I really felt was…free," his voice broke on the last word and his lip trembled along.

Dean felt more guilt rip through him. He had no idea Cas had such an awful childhood. He also didn't blame him for feeling the way he did. Some people coped differently.

"I promised myself I would never confine myself to one person or one place. I would live life freely and never look back," he finished wistfully before downing the rest of his coffee.

Deans head was screaming at him to do it. To just ask him or convince him. Whatever it took.

Dean gulped down the rest of his coffee as well and sighed. Cas raised an inquiring eyebrow at him and waited for him to say whatever it was that was clearly on his mind.

"Are you really moving to California?," Dean asked suddenly before his brain could decided if that was a good choice of words or not.

Cas seem unaffected. As if he had been expecting Dean to ask him all morning. He stretched his lips into a tight line before nodding hesitantly.

Dean felt as if all the breath had been suctioned out of his body. It was happening. Cas was leaving and there was nothing that was going to stop him. Not even himself.

"Cas," Deans voice shook uncontrollably as he realized he was being abandoned.

Cas looked hurt momentarily and avoided eye contact before his eyes lit up. He jumped off the hood of Deans car and stood in front of him. He took Deans hand in his own, briefly rubbing his thumb lightly over his knuckles.

Dean furrowed his brow in confusion but listened closely. Cas smiled widely as he said, "Go with me."

"Go with you?," Dean repeated his request. He didn't understand. Why couldn't he just stay here?

Cas nodded enthusiastically with excitement. "Yes! Go with me. We'll- We'll start a new life. You can be a mechanic on the coast. I can get a teaching job. It'll be so perfect."

Dean widened his eyes and slowly took his hand out of Cas'. He shook his head slowly as he thought over what Cas was asking him to do. Sure, California was where Sammy was but Kansas was his home. It would always be his home.

"It'll be perfect until when? Huh, Cas? Until you decide California is now the one holding you down and you force me to pack up an entire life once again just to accommodate you?," Dean questioned him angrily.

Cas' smile and face fell collectively as Deans rejection sank in to his features. "What's stopping you, Dean? Why don't you want to live freely? To stop living in your own mind all the god damn time? Do you need me to ask you to marry me now? Cause I'll do it. I'll do it right now if it means that you'll come with me," he said crazily before sinking to his knee. He reached out for Deans hand once again but Dean pulled away quickly.

Dean jumped off the hood then stormed around Cas to quickly slip into his car. He turned the engine on and reversed slowly. Cas ran to his car where he quickly followed Dean.

Dean screamed out loud and hit his steering wheel. This was not how all of this was supposed to go. Of course, this was his home. He wanted Cas here with him. To make him apart of the family officially. But Cas wanted to run.

He stopped at a red light and tried to ignore Cas'' honks and pleas to get him to pull over. Dean turned his rock music up louder. He just needed this drive to think. To clear his head. Then he would talk to Cas when he got home.

The light turned green and he's never hit the gas so quickly in his life. So quickly in fact, that he was blind to a large truck coming from the side of him.

He turned his head and slammed on his brakes. The truck driver tried desperately to swerve around him but failed and Dean was hit. The last thing that flashed through his mind was Cas whispering that he loved him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Everything I need**

Sirens. That was definitely the undeniable sound of sirens. He tried to open his eyes but he couldn't. In fact, he couldn't feel anything. But he could most certainly hear everything going on around me.

"Oh, god, Dean!," he heard a faint voice call out over the noise followed by a lot of shuffling.

He could barely see a light shining on his eyelids. He could still hear the familiar voice screaming his name over and over. A gruff voice cut into his screams. "Anyone who is not personnel needs to leave," the unfamiliar one said.

"That's my fucking boyfriend! Let me see him!," the familiar voice sounded again. A few more mumbles then suddenly the voice was closer. Much closer.

He wanted so desperately to be able to open his eyes and see who was on the other side of him. It sounded familiar but he couldn't think of a face or a name. He only knew it was comforting to hear.

The sound of doors slamming shut and more mumbled talking. He tried again and again to open his eyes. To see what was going on. To comfort whoever it was that was crying over the voices.

The crying stop soon after and a voice whispered, "I'm here for you. I will not leave your side." Then the darkness took over him once more.

XXX

His eyes fluttered open. He was instantly met with bright white sterile walls and the sound of a monitor beeping rhythmically. He craned his neck to the side to see where the beeping was coming from.

A man with dark hair was slouched over in a chair asleep. His mouth was hanging open slightly and light snores filled the air. Dean tried to sit up but was only met with excruciating pain on his left side.

He cried out as his hand flew to his side. Tears began to fill his eyes when he realized that he had been in an accident. The man in the chair jumped up and ran over to his bed. He grabbed his hand while shouting, "He's awake! Oh, God. He's awake!"

Dean squinted at him as his vision began to slowly clear up. His breath caught in his throat before he whispered, "Cas."

Cas nodded with trembling lips. He brought his hand slowly up to Deans hair and ran his fingers through it gently. "You're okay," he said so softly that Dean almost missed it. Deans eyes fluttered shut once more involuntarily and he was once again dragged down into the darkness.

XXX

Dean tried to open his eyes again but they were stuck. He was awake but he wasn't. When will this end? He tried over and over to move his hand, open his eyes or say a word but his body wouldn't allow it.

He could hear voices above him. They were muffled until they got closer to him. And he thinks he recognized the one that didn't belong to Cas. It was Sam. His Sammy.

"When's he going to wake up?," Sam's worried voice rang out.

"They- they don't know. Said it could be a few more days. Maybe a week," Cas' voice sounded pained and tired.

"A week?," Sam asked in disbelief.

There was a brief pause before Sam spoke again. "Where's the Impala?"

"I had it towed to Deans auto shop. I told them not to touch it until he got out of the hospital and saw for himself," Cas answered him in the same hurt tone as before.

They were both quiet for a few more moments and Dean wondered how much time had passed. A few minutes? Hours? He couldn't tell anymore. It all blurred together now.

"That was the car," Sam finally spoke quietly after a while. Dean figured it had only been a few minutes.

"The car?," Cas asked with clear confusion. He waited for Cas to elaborate.

"The impala. Deans baby. That was the car my parents wrecked in. Dean decided to study cars and ended up fixing it up like new about a year later. But now its wrecked again. I don't even want to imagine what his face will look like when he hears about its condition," Sam explained with sorrow.

"Did- did your parents die in that car?," Cas asked, shocked.

"No. Just unconscious. They died in the ambulance," Sam answered him.

"I'm sorry," Cas said softly.

"It's okay. I'm just worried about Dean and when he wakes up. You'll call me wont you?," Sam asked him.

"Of course. I'll be right here."

XXX

Lights. Bright lights again. And his throat was incredibly dry. Drier than its ever been before. He waited for his eyes to focus before attempting to sit up again. Instead of an excruciating pain he was met with only a dull ache on his left side.

He sat up a little more as his arms wobbled unsteadily underneath him. He groaned then immediately looked towards the chair that Cas was in maybe a few days ago. Maybe longer. But no one was there.

He frowned but tried to make himself not freak out. He couldn't. But he needed Cas.

He quickly grabbed the call button that was attached to the railing of his bed and pushed the red one over and over. Soon after, three nurses came running into his room to see what was going on.

"Where's Cas?," he asked desperately as he clung onto the nurses shirt.

She took his hand gently in hers while the other nurses tried to calm him down. "Sweetie, Castiel just went to get some coffee. He's coming back," she said in a soothing tone.

Dean nodded slowly. "Can I please have some water?," he asked when his throat burned from speaking just a few sentences.

The nurse smiled and nodded before heading out of the room with the other nurses. Dean took the time alone to take in his surroundings. There was a large blanket next to the chair Cas was in a few days ago and he instantly recognized it as being the one from the backseat of his car.

He smiled softly to himself then lifted his hospital gown to the side to see the injuries his accident caused besides knocking him out for god knows how long.

His heart leapt to his throat when his eyes landed on the ugly black and purple bruise that ran from just under his left pec to his left hipbone. He ran his fingers over it softly and flinched.

His body ached and screamed at him to not even think about touching that part of him for a while. He obliged and dropped his hand to his side.

He lifted the blanket off of his body and moved his lower half cautiously expecting the worse. He was pleasantly surprised to see that all his limbs still functioned accordingly. He was just happy he only had such a mild injury.

The door creaked open and Dean threw the blankets over him quickly. He had to admit he was a bit embarrassed to be in a hospital gown and he didn't want whoever was coming in to see him in it.

The nurse from a few minutes earlier poked her head in before Dean nodded at her to come in. She handed Dean the glass of water and sat down a large pitcher of it on the mobile bedside table.

He grabbed it from her hands quickly and downed the soothing liquid greedily. The nurse watched him carefully then smiled when he finished the entire glass. She sat down at the end of his bed while continuing to smile softly.

"My name is Missouri Moseley. I'm the head nurse of this department. Do you remember how you got in here?," she asked him. Her demeanor was open and friendly. Dean liked her instantly.

Dean shrugged slightly. He remembered bits and pieces but it was taking a while for every detail to come to him. "I remember I was hit from the side by a truck. And I remember hearing voice. Lots of voices actually and the closing of doors. Then I heard my brothers voice later. But mostly I heard Cas although I couldn't open my eyes," he said as his memories began to clear up.

The nurse nodded along as he spoke and gave him an encouraging smile for remembering. "Yes. That is quite common with coma patients," she replied.

Dean felt his stomach drop as she said the word 'coma'. "What? I was in a coma?," he asked, not believing what he was hearing.

Missouri's lips tightened as she nodded sadly. "I'm afraid you were. You were out for about five days. But it's nothing to get worked up over. We were monitoring you the entire time and your boyfriend never left your side until I forced him out of the room."

"My boyfriend?," Dean questioned her as he squinted. Oddly enough, he was more surprised by what she called Cas then the whole being out for five days part.

"Yes. Castiel? He's been so worried about you. And you had quite the number of visitors although he did do a good job of shooing them away until you woke up. You are very lucky to have someone like that," she answered him with a more casual smile and a gleam in her eye.

Dean could tell that Cas had won her over during his short hospital stay. Just like he did everyone that he met.

Dean nodded while biting on his lip. He coughed slightly then flinched from the ache that resonated through his entire side. He opened his eyes slowly. "Yeah, well. I'm just happy that I only have a bruise. Nothing too serious," he said trying to seem grateful but really the only person who could cheer him up was on a coffee run.

Missouri frowned as she looked Dean over. "I know it's a lot to take in but you didn't just suffer from a bruise and mild coma. You experienced a collapsed lung at the scene of the accident. If Cas hadn't been a witness then an ambulance wouldn't have gotten to you on time. Luckily, we were able to inflate it before any fatal effects could occur," she explained.

Dean swallowed down the incredibly uncomfortable lump that found its way to his throat. He could've died. And he would've spent his last few moments angry at Cas for not wanting the same thing that he wanted. Cas. The man who apparently saved his life.

He faintly heard the door creek open once again to indicate that someone new had entered the room but he couldn't find it in himself to look away from his lap. All he wanted was a moment to think about what happened.

"If you wanted me to stay, all you had to do was ask," Cas' voice said with a hint of humor.

Deans head shot up and looked across the room where the dark haired man was leaning against the wall with a hand shoved in his pocket. His coffee cup in the other hand.

Dean felt the tears begin to well up in his eyes as he realized that he was alive and very lucky to have someone he loved waiting for him.

"Cas."


	17. Chapter 17

**Into your arms**

Cas placed his coffee down before practically sprinting over to Dean. He gently wrapped his arms around Deans neck making sure not to hurt him. Dean smiled as his chin rested on Cas' shoulder.

He didn't care that his side hurt like hell or the fact that he now had a few stray tears sliding down his cheeks. He only cared that Cas was still here and in his arms.

"You waited for me," Dean whispered after a moment. He didn't let go of Cas just yet. He wasn't ready for that.

The sound of the door closing softly echoed through the room indicating that Missouri had left the alone. He smiled at her thoughtfulness as he ran a hand up and down Cas' back.

"I will always wait for you," Cas replied just as quietly as Dean and he knew that was the truth.

Dean sniffled then reluctantly pulled away. Cas ran his fingers along Deans cheek sweetly. Dean closed his eyes at the gentle touch then let out a shaky breath.

"I thought I lost you," Cas admitted in an uneven voice. He sounded exhausted and broken. Not at all carefree and humorous.

Dean closed his eyes as his mind replayed the events before the accident then afterwards. "Do you know how they say that your life flashes before your eyes when its in danger?"

Cas' hand stopped rubbing Deans cheek and he instantly missed the touch. Dean opened his eyes to see Cas' hands in his lap and he was now sitting at the end of his bed.

He nodded slowly to beckon Dean to continue. Dean sighed and took Cas' hand in his own. It was a simple touch but he just wanted him any way he could get right now.

"I can't even remember the truck hitting me. All I can remember is hitting my brakes and seeing this truck coming from my side. But it was like it was all happening in slow motion. And I remember when we were in my backseat and you whispered that you loved me. That was the last thing I thought about before I was hit."

Cas said nothing and instead inched forward slowly. He gently brushed his lips on Deans chapped ones. He waited for Dean to press into the kiss.

Dean surged his mouth forward with want. Cas responded by creeping closer to him little by little until he was almost in Deans lap. The kiss never broke.

He licked at Cas' lips and felt his entire body warm up when Cas granted him access. They became more heated as each second passed. The gravity of the situation still stayed heavily above their heads.

Cas slid his hands down Deans side and for a moment Dean forgot where he was. Until the pain in his side throbbed harshly in reminder. He flinched and backed away from Cas.

Cas' face fell as he gave Dean a confused look until the realization also dawned on him. "I'm- I'm so sorry, Dean. I got carried away and I didn't realize," he apologized sadly.

Dean could tell that Cas thought this whole situation was his fault or that he made Dean have the accident. He waited for the pain to subside before he reached a hand over to Cas' face and haled it firmly. He forced Cas to look at him.

"This is not your fault. Everything that's happened is because of me. Not you," he told him solidly.

Cas' eyes looked down for a moment before looking back up into Deans. He seemed to be struggling with his own thoughts until he nodded slowly into Deans hand.

Dean let it slip slowly and placed it back into his lap. He studied Cas' sad features momentarily. "So, what are we going to do?," he asked him eventually.

Cas looked back up with a furrowed brow. "What do you mean?," he asked him puzzled.

"When do we leave?," Dean clarified his question with a small smile.

Cas kept his same confused look. "Leave? I don't remember when they said you'd be discharged if you woke up. I'll have to ask the nurse and of course a doctor will have to look over you again."

Dean shook his head as a dry chuckle escaped him. "Not that. I mean to California. When do we leave?"

Cas' eyes grew wide. "You want to go to California? Why?," he asked when Deans words finally registered with him.

Dean simply shrugged at his inquisition. "A lot of reasons. I could give the whole cliché 'life's too short' speech or you could just go with it and let me move to California, too."

A smile tugged at Cas' lips. "Let's see what the doctor says first and then we'll talk." He stood up from the bed while pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.

Dean leaned back in the bed on his elbows while tilting his head to the side at Cas. "What are you doing?," he questioned him curiously.

"I promised Sam that I would call him when you woke up," Cas replied without looking up from his phone. An incoming text alerted his phone and he smiled down at it.

"Sam's here?," he asked with excitement. So it wasn't a dream? Sam was really here and conversing with Cas.

Cas nodded then pocketed his phone. A few seconds later, a knock sounded at the door before it opened. Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Damn. Did he fly here?," he said mostly to himself at how fast his brother came to his room.

A tall, blonde haired man stepped further into the room. He wore a white doctors coat over a suit. He held a clipboard in his hand and smiled brightly at Dean.

"You're not Sam," Dean pointed out obviously.

The doctor laughed while shaking his head. "No, I am not. My name is Dr. Roche but you can just call me Balthazar," he introduced himself.

Dean sat up slowly so he could be facing the doctor fully. He looked over at Cas who was still smiling at his phone but now he was sitting in the chair that Dean first saw him in.

"I'm so pleased to see that you decided to rejoin the world. How's your head? Any pain?," the doctor questioned him as he readied his pen.

Dean shook his head from side to side. "None. I feel fine besides my side. When does that go away?"

Balthazar placed his index finger to his lips and hummed as if he was thinking. "I'm sure Missouri informed you of your injuries when you woke up. It could have been a lot more severe but you were lucky. The pain will stay in your ribs for a few weeks and the large bruise should subside within a few weeks," he answered as he jotted something down on the clipboard.

Dean nodded along as he spoke. "So, when can I leave?," he asked him as he began to get out of bed.

Balthazar walked around his bed and placed a firm hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Woah, easy there. I'm sure you must be exhausted from lying down all the time but it's what's needed so you can recover." He looked down at his wristwatch and frowned.

"Look, it's already ten p.m. So, how about you get another good nights sleep and we can discharge you in the morning," he offered Dean who only nodded again.

Dean slunk back into the bed and sighed. He hated being confined like this but at least it was only one more night. He could do this. "Fine," he grumbled unhappily.

Balthazar chuckled before walking out of the room. Dean looked over at Cas who was still on his goddamn phone. A surge of jealousy rushed through him. Who could he be texting that was more important than him being in the hospital?

"What's so funny over there?," Dean asked him, not even bothering to hide his annoyance.

Cas looked up with wide eyes before pocketing his phone. "Nothing. But Sam said he can't be up here until the morning," Cas replied while standing up from the chair.

Dean nodded. He looked Cas up and down slowly. His appearance just barely sinking into his mind. Fist, he had a full five o' clock shadow. Dean frowned when he realized he'd never seen him so unshaven or tired.

Cas squinted his eyes at Dean then he finally saw the incredibly heavy, dark bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in a week. His hair was unkempt and sticking up in every direction. And his eyes showed how exhausted he really was.

Dean felt guilt rush through him. It was his fault that Cas was so worn out. He held his hand out for Cas to take and smiled softly when Cas finally took it.

He pulled Cas closer to the bed. Cas laughed lowly. "What are you up to?," he asked him suspiciously but allowed him to pull him to the edge.

"Come here," Dean told him as he tugged harder on his hand. Cas obliged and dipped a knee onto the bed.

He laughed again when Dean pulled him to lie down next to him. Dean scooted closer to the edge then rolled over onto his right side to face Cas who was settling in to the other side of the bed.

Cas turned to face Dean and smiled shyly when their noses practically brushed together. "Are you sure this bed can hold both of us?," Cas asked him. It was a hospital bed meant to hold only one but Dean didn't care. He would lay down on a cardboard box if it meant he could be in Cas' arms again.

"We both slept in my backseat together. Do you really think this small bed compares to that?," Dean asked him back with a raise of his eyebrow and a smile of his own.

Cas nodded against the pillow. "That's true. I really do think that we need to sleep in a larger area pretty soon," he replied before yawning.

Dean gently rubbed his nose against Cas'. "Are you saying you don't like being this close to me?," he asked then brushed his lips against Cas'.

"I love it," Cas whispered. His hot breath brushed against Deans lips. Dean inched closer and pressed his lips firmly on Cas'. He would never get used to the reality of having Cas after wanting him for so long.

Their kiss was chaste and sweet. It wasn't heated or full of want. It was only full of love. It was a gentle reminder of how much they cared for each other and how happy they were to be back in each others arms. Where they belong.

Cas pulled away after a few minutes and sighed adoringly. Dean smiled at him. "What's going on in that head of yours?," he asked him curiously.

"I love you," Cas replied simply. As if that statement could wash over any negativity they experienced over the past week.

Dean scooted closer and laid his head down on Cas' shoulder. Cas wrapped his arm around Deans then kissed the top of his head. "I love you, too," Dean whispered and closed his eyes.

That night he didn't dream of anything. There was a great comfort to being in Cas' arms once again and now that he had it once more, he was never going to let go.


	18. Chapter 18

**Back to the start**

Dean woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. His side still ached like hell but other than that he felt like he had just slept for ten years. He smiled when he realized that Cas' arms were currently still wrapped around his body.

He tilted his head upwards to get a look at his maybe boyfriends serene face. His mouth was hanging slightly open as light snores escaped him. Dean lifted his arm up in an attempt to slip away but Cas only dropped his arm in response and pulled Dean even closer to him.

Dean chuckled then tried to shake him awake. Cas' mouth closed and a low hum emitted from him. Dean smiled at the fact that Cas was definitely not a morning person and he couldn't help but notice how damn adorable he was.

Cas rolled over and shoved his face deeper into the pillow with his eyes still closed. Dean sighed softly then inched to the edge of the bed so he could use the restroom finally. He couldn't be I this bed for a second longer.

His bare feet hit the cold hospital floor causing a shiver to run coldly down his spine. He gripped the bars on the side of the bed and pulled himself up onto his feet.

It felt weird to be standing. It was almost as if he had to reteach himself how to hold his balance. He placed one foot in front of the other cautiously. His legs wobbled underneath him as they were being used for the first time in over a week.

Dean placed his arms in front of himself to readjust his balance but could feel himself begin to fall when he took his next step. A pair of strong, firm arms caught him before he could get any closer to the floor.

He yelped in surprise and clung onto whoever's shirt. He looked up with scared eyes and was instantly met with intense blue ones that he would never get tired of seeing. Cas helped him back onto his feet but never removed his arms from around his body.

"Cas, I'm fine," Dean said softly once his body calmed down from his scare.

"No, you're not," Cas replied firmly. "Where were you going anyways?," he questioned him as his eyes continued to search his.

Dean rolled his eyes and attempted to pull away from him but Cas' grip was a hell of a lot stronger than his. Cas held him in place as if he was afraid he'd fall if he let go.

"To the restroom. Is that okay with you?," he asked angrily. He didn't mean to snap at him but he wasn't a child. He needed to do things on his own.

"Of course it is. I'll go with you," Cas told him with no room for arguments.

Dean rolled his eyes again but knew better than to tell Cas no. He let Cas walk him to the restroom that was conjoined with his room. Cas led him in and stopped at the doorway.

He slowly released his grip from Deans body. Deans legs wobbled once again without any extra support. He gripped the sink next to him until they stopped shaking.

Carefully, he let go and walked over to the toilet. He could feel Cas' eyes on him the entire time he went. He appreciated that he was giving him his space. He pulled his hospital gown back down then flushed the toilet.

He turned back to Cas and sighed. "Please tell me you brought me a change of clothes. I can't be seen in a dress. It's bad for my masculinity," he said with humor.

Cas held his hands out to Dean and laughed. It was the first time he'd seen Cas looking like his old self since he woke up. Dean slowly walked into his arms and smiled when Cas draped an arm over his shoulder and wrapped the other one around his waist. "I'm sure your masculinity is just fine. I can ask Sam to bring you a change of clothes," he told him before gently setting him back down onto the bed.

"Good," Dean replied as he sat up in the bed. Cas stood over him as he stared down at him.

Dean raised a brow at him. "What?," he asked with annoyance. He wasn't annoyed with Cas. It was mostly about the fact that it was eleven a.m., he was in a dress and he still hadn't been discharged yet.

Cas' eyes were light and back to the way they always looked before everything happened. He slowly reached his hand out and placed it on the side of Deans face. He circled his thumb along his cheek and smiled softly. "I'm trying to figure out if this is real," he finally said.

"Is it?," Dean asked with a tilt of his head as his steady gaze never broke.

Cas nodded. "It feels like it," he confirmed. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Deans.

Dean pressed further into his then gripped at the collar of Cas' shirt. This felt right. This is what he needed. Not what he wanted. He knew he would follow Cas to the end of the Earth, no matter where he went. They were forever bonded to one another.

An awkward cough in front of Deans bed caused them to pull apart. They both turned their heads to look at the nurse he had met the day before. She had her arms folded across her chest as she stared back at them.

Cas chuckled and raised his hands defensively before backing away slowly to his chair. Dean smirked at Cas then turned back to Missouri. She tried to hide her smile but failed miserably when she glance between the two of them.

"Good news. You may go home," she told him. Deans face lit up as he looked over at Cas whose eyes were wide. He pulled out his phone quickly from his pocket and texted someone.

Dean squinted at him but looked away. "That's great!," he said with excitement then started to get out of bed once again.

"Just a minute, Winchester. Registrar is the one who discharges you. You don't leave until they say you do. Are we clear?," she asked him with her hands on her hips and a motherly raised eyebrow.

Dean rolled his eyes then sat back in bed. "Fine," he mumbled with disappointment.

Missouri shook her head in amusement then sauntered out of the room. Dean looked over at Cas again who was still busy playing on his phone. He looked more rested and had a familiar glow about him. This was the way he liked to see him.

His thoughts drifted over to the accident and his heart felt like it stopped. "Cas?," he said after a moment of thinking.

"Hm?," Cas hummed, not looking up from his phone.

"What happened to Baby?," he asked him. Cas finally looked up from his phone and furrowed his brow as if he was trying to decipher what Dean was saying.

"Who is that?," he questioned him with a tilt of his head.

Dean widened his eyes a bit but remembered he had never shared his car intimate nickname with him before. "Baby. My car. The impala," he clarified for him.

A small smile pulled at the corners of his lips but his eyes gave nothing away. "Uh, I haven't heard from the impound place yet," he answered him as he looked back down at his phone.

"Okay. Seriously, Castiel? What the hell is going on?," he demanded answers. He was tired of being left in the dark plus he just really wanted to go home.

Cas looked surprised. "Castiel? Really? You use my full name when you're upset now?," he questioned him with a wide smile now on his face.

"Well, if you would just answer me then I-," he stopped talking when a familiar tall man walked into his room.

He face split into a wide grin. "Sammy," he said with excitement.

Sam smiled back at him and walked over to his brother where he gently wrapped his arms around him. Dean smiled into his shoulder while rubbing a hand up and down his back.

He pulled back to get a good look at him. His hair was longer and he wasn't so awkwardly lanky anymore. He had grown into his height and his looks. He looked completely different.

"You finally hit puberty?," he asked him with a teasing smile.

Sam laughed and shook his head. "No but I see you still haven't," he shot back.

"Careful, Sam. Just because I'm in a hospital bed doesn't mean I cant still kick your ass," he joked with his little brother.

Sam rolled his eyes then raised up the bag Dean hadn't even noticed he had been holding the whole time. "I brought you clothes. I think you might enjoy these a little more than that dress." He smirked down at him and Dean wanted to punch him. Well, not really. More like hug him again.

He ripped the bag out of Sam's hand and began to get up so he could change. Cas stood up immediately and held his hand out for Dean to take. He shrugged him off with a shake of his head.

"I got this," he assured both of them. Sam gave Cas a worried look but Cas only nodded and backed away.

Dean gave him a grateful smile then proceeded to stand up on still shaky legs. He closed his eyes briefly and walked in the direction of the bathroom with the bag of clothes still in his hand.

He opened his eyes to see that he made it all the way to the bathroom with no assistance. His legs no longer shook and he could feel himself become more balanced.

He smiled to himself and opened the door. He then quickly closed the door and proceeded to change. He was proud of himself for not having any problems with that either. Once his boots were on and tied tightly, he looked at himself in the large mirror in front of him.

He ran his hand down his face slowly. He had bags under his eyes that weren't there before. He frowned and lifted up his plain black t shirt. The large bruise was still there but it was beginning to turn yellow instead of its ugly purple color he had seen the day before.

He dropped his shirt slowly then grabbed the door handle. He could hear hushed whispers coming from just outside his door. Dean leaned his ear against the door nosily and attempted to listen closely.

He could barely hear Cas' voice through the door. "It's outside?," he asked Sam. Deans brows pulled together as he tried to pick up what Sam was now saying.

"Yeah and so are they," he answered him. What the hell were they talking about and why were they whispering? What was it and who are they? He swung the door open and glared suspiciously at the two of them.

They backed away from each other and looked innocently at Dean. "What are you two up to?," Dean asked, narrowing his eyes at them.

Before either one could answer, the door to his room swung open and a woman in pale pink scrubs walked in with a clipboard. Sam excused himself from the room and Dean watched him as he walked away quickly.

He signed all the papers then turned back to Cas. "I don't know what you guys are up to but I don't like it," he said as Cas intertwined their fingers together.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're paranoid?," Cas asked him with a soft smile. He kissed Deans cheek lightly and waved at all the nurses they passed.

"Am not. I just don't like secrets," Dean replied bitterly.

Cas led Dean into the elevator and chuckled. "Like I said, you're paranoid."

Dean rolled his eyes and stayed quiet the rest of the ride down. Cas led him through the rest of the hospital until they arrived at the double doors to exit.

Cas smiled and looked at Dean. "Are you ready?," he asked him vaguely.

Dean nodded. He couldn't wait to feel the fresh air on his skin and the wind in his hair. He also couldn't wait to start living out the rest of his life with Cas by his side.

They walked out the doors hand in hand but nothing could've prepared him for what waited for them.


	19. Chapter 19

**No matter where you are**

"Surprise!," a collective yell sounded through the parking lot of the hospital. It looked like just about everyone in town was present.

Dean let go of Cas' hand and stared in awe at the crowd. Jo was here, Ash was here, Booby was here and even Lisa was here. He looked back at Cas with an open mouth and gestured towards the crowd.

Cas had his arms across his chest and a sly smile spread across his face. Dean wrapped him into a tight hug. He wanted to sweep him off of his feet and spin him around but since he couldn't, this would have to do for now.

He let go of Cas and looked back at the crowd of now friendly faces. "What the hell is all of this?," he asked Cas who was now right at his side to help him walk down the steps.

"It's a new day. It's not enough to forgive everyone for that day. You need to forgive yourself to truly move on. Are you ready to move on, Dean?"

Dean nodded slowly as he finally walked up to the crowd. "Y-yeah. I think I am," he said as his voice cracked.

Jo threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. She whispered her apology to him and he nearly cried. This town never did anything to him. He did something to it. And now it was time to mend his mistakes.

Next, Charlie wrapped her arms around his other side. She told him how proud she was of him and he better not pull anything that dumb ever again.

Ash was next. Then, Bobby. Each of them telling him how they missed him and they were glad he was okay. Eventually, Lisa slid her way in and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I forgive you. I should've known you weren't always there with me. I'm so glad you're happy now but if you don't marry him then I will," she whispered directly into his ear.

Dean laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and smiled. All of his once close friends stayed in a group hug for several minutes. It was nice to have this comfort once again.

It felt right that no one hated him or felt disdain for him. He didn't hate anyone either. There was a balance once again. He pulled away and wiped at his eye discretely so no one could see that he really wanted to cry.

Eventually, the crowd separated showing off Deans baby. His jaw felt like it had hit the floor. It wasn't destroyed like he thought it would be. It was just like before the accident if not better than before. Sam was leaning against the hood with his arms spread out to display the like new car.

Dean walked quickly over to it and pushed his brother out of the way. Sam laughed as he inspected it closely in an attempt to find something out of place. He walked over to the drivers side door and ran a finger along it. There wasn't a single bump or scratch in sight.

Cas appeared next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Dean looked at him through watery eyes. "This was you?," he asked him trying and failing to control the steadiness of his voice.

Cas shrugged like it was no big deal but laughed when Dean pulled him into yet another hug. "It wasn't just me," he said when Dean finally let him go.

Dean tilted his head as Benny walked up to them. His hands were stained black from oil and he had a small smile on his face.

Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Benny? I didn't even know that you knew anything about cars. We've been neighbors for years," he pointed out.

Benny shrugged and waved his hand at him. "It was nothing. I just picked up some things here and there," he said casually.

Dean shook his hand firmly while his goofy grin stayed in place. No matter how hard he tried, his grin wasn't going anywhere. Benny walked away and Dean took the time to really appreciate his car and his town.

He was right. Lawrence was home. But Cas was home, too. And now he had to make a decision between his two homes. He could choose to stay in his familiar surroundings with all his redeemed friends or he could follow Cas wherever he goes.

And that would mean packing up every few months to switch to a new place. He never liked the unknown. He was a routine man. He liked his newspaper, waffles and coffee every morning but now he couldn't even remember the last time he had done that.

"Dean-O!," an annoying voice that reminded him of nails on a chalkboard greeted him.

He turned fully around and noticed that the crowd was now thinning out. He thought he didn't hate anyone anymore but of course reality had to remind him that there was one person left. Gabriel.

Gabe smiled and offered him a half wave. Dean stood his ground and stared emotionlessly into his eyes. Gabe frowned at him then ran his hand over his face.

"Can we talk?," he said after a moment.

Dean shrugged. "You can talk. I have nothing to say to you," he answered coldly.

Gabe sighed. "I'm an asshole. I know. But there's a reason for it. You don't have to say anything but at least let me explain," he pleaded with him.

Dean rolled his eyes then leaned against his rebuilt car. He raised an eyebrow at him as a gesture for him to continue on with what he was saying.

"Cas is my baby brother. He's been hurt in the past as I'm sure you know. And yes, he's a runner. He's like a bird who doesn't stay in one place for too long and I've always been the one to follow him wherever he goes. But he's changed, Dean. I'm not saying that he'll stay here but it wont be too long now before he decides to settle. I've been following him for years despite running multiple businesses but now its your turn. And I have to ask so he wont get hurt again- Are you really sure you're ready for all that?"

Dean took in every word that Gabe said. So what if Cas was constantly moving? He could do that for him. He would do anything to ensure his happiness. Besides, he really needs a vacation right about now.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be. If he's a bird then I'm a bird," he said confidently.

Gabe's lips lifted into an amused smile. "Dude, did you just quote 'The Notebook'?," he questioned him with a laugh.

Heat flooded to Deans cheeks when he realized that yes he did. He rolled his eyes then walked away from Gabe. Cas was standing and talking to Sam when he walked over.

"Thanks for pulling this off, guys. It means a lot to me," he told the both of them as he laid a hand on both of their shoulders.

Sam held his hands up before backing away slowly. "Hey, don't thank me. Your boyfriend here was the one that organized all of this," he pointed at Cas with a smile.

Dean turned to Cas with an open mouth. Cas simply shrugged him off but his smile gave him away. "So, your my boyfriend now?," Dean asked with a smirk.

Cas laughed then draped an arm over Deans shoulder. "It seems that way. And maybe someday we can be more than that," he replied casually as Cas walked back in the direction of the impala.

"Why Castiel Novak, are you asking me to marry you?," Dean teased him.

"Well, not now. I cant have my future husband limping down the aisle," he teased right back.

Dean threw his head back with laughter. "You're a jerk," he commented.

Cas stopped in front of the car and turned him around to face him. "Someday, Dean. When you decide I'm what you really want."

There was no question about it. Cas is what Dean needed. Dean crashed his lips into Cas' and rested both his hands on his shoulders to steady himself.

A light applause and a few wolf whistles erupted from the side of them. Dean pulled away with a slight shade of pink tinting his cheeks. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and waved off all of his friends.

Cas laughed then walked to the passenger side of the impala where he opened the door for Dean. He helped Dean sit down and walked over to the drivers side.

Once Cas was in and the car was started, they both waved at everyone who was still there. He asked Cas if they were going home but he didn't answer him. Now, he was left wondering where exactly 'home' was.

XXX

Cas pulled into Deans driveway then shut the car off. He turned to Dean and smiled softly at him while taking his hand in his. "I guess it's time that we talk," he said gently.

"About what?," Dean asked him, puzzled.

"What do you want, Dean? I've got a house in California but I will not leave without you. If you want to stay here then we will. We can setup our lives here," Cas offered him.

Dean chewed on his bottom lip and thought everything through. He remembered Gabe's words and how Cas wasn't ready to settle just yet. He needed to see the world. He belonged to the world. So, either he had to set him free or he left his bubble and joined him.

"I'm ready," Dean said after several minutes of silence.

Cas tilted his head to the side. "Ready for what?," he asked him for more clarity.

"I'm ready to see the world. With you," he finished.

Cas' face broke out into a wide smile. His eyes lit up as he threw his arms around Deans shoulders. "Are you sure?," he whispered to him.

Dean nodded while rubbing a hand up and down his back. "No matter where you are, I'll be there," he answered him, completely sure of himself now.

Cas pulled away with the same excited smile frozen on his face. "Well, let's get packing."

XXX

"Dean!," Cas called out from the living room.

Dean stood in his den where he used to spend many nights plotting his revenge on his future boyfriend. He laughed to himself as he taped up the last box. He picked it up and carried it into the living room.

Dean dropped his box down next to the others then sat on it. Cas sat down next to him on a separate box and handed him a cold beer. They drank in silence as Dean took the moment to say goodbye to his first home.

"I'm not selling the house," he said after a while.

Cas nodded as he finished his beer. "You'll never guess who bought my house."

Dean turned to him, half surprised that he wasn't upset that he wasn't cutting all his ties with Kansas. "Who?," he asked him.

"Gabe. He made me an offer I couldn't refuse," he said with a chuckle.

Dean laughed then gulped down the rest of his beer. "Well, at least we're leaving. I don't think I can handle another annoying neighbor anytime soon," he teased.

Cas pushed him lightly on the shoulder playfully. "Oh, shut up. You had such a crush on me."

"I did not!," Dean fought back defensively.

Cas raised both his eyebrows at him as a smile spread across his face. Dean blushed then set his drink down. "Okay. Well, maybe I did," he admitted after being scrutinized.

Cas broke out into laughter once more. "I did, too," he confessed.

Dean laughed along with him. It was funny how life worked out. One minute you're alone and the next minute you're feuding with your soulmate.

"I love you," he told Cas honestly. Cas slowly placed a hand on his chest and dipped him onto the hard empty living room floor. He whispered his praises for Dean and told him how much he loved him. Then, they made love.

Dean didn't know where he'd be five or even ten years from now. But as long as he had Cas by his side, he knew he'd always be where he needed to be. He'd be home.


	20. Chapter 20

**Epilogue**

 **10 years later**

"John, what are you doing?," Dean asked his seven year old son. He held a water balloon in his hand and a guilty look plastered all over his face.

"I was just going to prank Uncle Gabe," he said innocently as he attempted to hide the water balloon behind his back.

Dean looked down at him sternly before a smile spread across his face. "Well, you cant do it with only one water balloon. Now, can you?," he asked his son with a devious smile.

John lit up as he ran into the kitchen to go fill up more. Dean chuckled and followed him. Cas was washing dishes as their youngest child clung to his leg.

"Babe, I think you have a leech attached to you," he joked.

Cas looked down and laughed. "It attached this morning and nothing can remove it," he replied back. He turned the water off and raised his leg higher. Anna laughed as her long red hair cascaded onto the floor.

She squealed as Dean pried her off of Cas' leg then placed her on his hip. Cas dried his hands off and planted a kiss on Deans lips. Their kids let out a dramatic 'ew' as they did so.

They both laughed then stopped to see John pulling out a large tub of unused water balloons. "Uncle Gabe?" Cas asked with a raised eyebrow at their eldest.

"He called me short!" the brown-haired boy replied with a frown.

"Oh, did he? Well, I think we know just how to get him back for that," Cas promised with a wicked grin.

His blue eyes shifted to look at Deans. Dean nodded as a silent agreement passed through them. Dean put down their five-year-old, Anna, and got to work on filling up the multi colored balloons.

He filled them up, Cas tied them then handed each one of to the two kids who placed them gently into the bucket. Dean still felt love bloom in his chest every time he looked at Cas or John and Anna.

They were a family. It was everything he had ever wanted but didn't think it could ever happen for him. After three years of traveling around the world, Cas decided he was finally ready to settle down.

They eloped in Vegas then immediately moved back to Kansas to live in Deans home. Soon after, they decided together that they wanted to add kids to their family. Thus, the Winchester family grew by two more.

"Daddy! Are you coming?" Anna's voice squealed out.

Dean chuckled and nodded as he ruffled her red hair. He helped Cas carry out the large tub then grabbed the binoculars off the dining room table.

All of four of them snuck out of the house then crouched down on the porch. Dean put the binoculars up to his eyes and saw a head of blonde hair through the curtains of the living room in Cas' old house.

Cas leaned into him and whispered, "Kinda reminds me of when you used to watch me like that, you stalker."

Heat spread through Deans cheeks quickly. Even after ten years together, he still never failed to make him feel like when they first met. Dean turned to face Cas and smiled at him. "I like the view up close a lot better."

Cas smiled back and kissed his cheek softly before standing up then running across the street to Gabe's house. Dean pulled his kids into a circle and whispered the plan to them.

They both nodded and tried to hide their excited giggles under their hands. Dean helped John into the front lawn and laid him down. Anna squatted next to her brother while Dean crouched in front of them.

They looked across the street to see Cas talking to Gabe in a hurry. Gabe's eyes darted quickly over to them before he ran over to their lawn. Cas held up his hands in a thumbs up gesture as he followed his brother.

"Dean! John! What's going on?" Gabe asked with worry as he looked over John.

"I don't know! He just fell to the ground," Dean lied. Gabe knelt next to John to inspect him. Dean looked over at Anna who was trying to hide her giggles. He discretely pointed to the tub of water balloons on their porch.

Her eyes lit up as she got the message then took off running. Cas snuck around Dean to go help her. While, Dean helped John to keep Gabe distracted.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with him," Gabe finally commented after a few minutes.

A smile pulled at Johns lips but he made no move to get up. "Well, he's not sleeping the yard now. Is he?" Dean replied rhetorically. He knew they were starting to frustrate Gabe and soon he'd give up and go home.

Dean heard movement in front of them but didn't take his eyes off Gabe. He knew the attack would come soon. "John, get up. I don't know what you're doing but it's not funny," Gabe told his nephew while he shook him gently.

Dean looked up and watched as Cas threw the first water balloon. It hit Gabe directly in the head causing water to fly everywhere and his hair to stick to his face.

Gabe looked up quickly at his attacker with wide eyes. "It's pretty funny," Cas said as he threw another balloon, this time hitting Gabe in the chest.

Gabe looked back down at John to see that the little boy was now running away. "What is wrong with you people? I'm going home," he replied.

Dean furrowed his brow at Cas who only shrugged in response. The kids smiles turned into frowns as they realized that their uncle didn't want to play along.

Dean walked over to take everything in inside but was caught off guard when a rush of blonde hair rushed passed him. Gabe picked up a handful of balloons before taking off across the street to his home.

Dean watched as his kids faces both lit up simultaneously. They rushed to the bucket of balloons then began to throw them as best as they could to reach Gabe. Dean picked up a few of his own and tossed them at Gabe. Only one of them hit him in the stomach.

"What's going on?", Sam's voice called out. Dean turned to his left where Sam lived and laughed when Cas threw a water balloon at him. Sam dodged it in time but gave both his best 'bitch face' before going back inside. After all, he did have a new wife and a new baby inside.

A splash of water hit Dean in the side of the head causing him to stumble backwards. Gabe was always a cheap shot. He laughed when Cas threw him over his shoulder and threw the last of the balloons at his brother.

"I'll protect you!", Cas cried out while hitting Gabe straight in the chest with the last one.

Dean laughed some more before Cas set him back down on the ground. Their kids continued to giggle and play with each other even after Gabe went inside. "You always protect me," Dean replied as he brushed a few damp strands of hair out of Cas' face.

Cas smiled then rested his forehead against Deans. "And I always will."

XXX

Dean sat on the hood of his impala. The sun was down and the street lights were dimly glowing. He heard the sound of the front door closing, indicating that Cas was joining him.

The car shifted as Cas sat down next to him. He laid his head down on Deans shoulder and sighed as he stared into the empty street.

"What's on your mind?" Dean asked him as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder to bring him in closer.

"I was just thinking about what today is," he replied.

"And what would that be?" Dean questioned him. It was only the beginning of November but they got married in the summer so he knew it didn't have anything to do with that. Or birthdays.

"Ten years ago, you were in a car accident," he finally said quietly.

Dean nodded to himself as he remembered all the events that still feel like they just happened. "That's today? Huh," he replied casually.

"It's the day I thought I lost you. Of course, I'm going to remember it. Do you remember when we moved back to Kansas?" Cas questioned him.

Dean nodded again. He could still remember carrying Cas through the threshold of the house and christening all the rooms together as if it was a brand new house. He smiled at the memory. "I do," he answered.

"Do you ever regret it?" Dean asked him when he didn't say anything else for a few minutes.

Cas brought his head up and looked at him seriously. "I regret a lot of things but you and the kids are definitely not one of them. In fact, you guys are the best thing to ever happen to me."

Dean smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. He pulled away slowly and sighed. "You know, sometimes I try to remember the days before you came into my life. But, it's hard to remember because there was no me before you."

Cas smiled as he laid his head back down on Deans shoulder. "Well, Mr. Winchester, are you ready for ten more years?" Cas asked him.

Dean chuckled and nodded. "I'm ready for our whole damn lives, Mr. Winchester."


End file.
